Never Let Me Go
by Ai Neko Yokai
Summary: After the war: Harry, Remus, Severus, and Draco move to Forks. As Harry's mental stability deteriorates, can a certain vampire, grieving from the loss of Bella, save Harry from the insanity that threatens to consume him? HPEC ECHP / DMJB JBDM / RLSS SSRL slash !dl;dr! ewe mentions; sex, violence, self-abuse, mental instability
1. Onslaught Pt 1

_Warning: This is a slash fic. If you have a problem with that, read no further. Furthermore, this is rated M. My scenes, they are graphic to the extent that I am to put 'Rated M'. I'll try to curb myself, but if you can't handle it, then please discontinue. Go to my profile and I'll outline the HUGE difference between a flame and constructive criticism. (Since lines can be blurry, of course.)_

_OH! AND IF YOU ARE GOING TO BITCH ABOUT MY STORY BEING CENTER-ALIGNED, YOU CAN KISS MY ASS. I THINK BETTER CENTER._

_Pairings: HPEC DMJB SSRL_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Twilight. But I do however own my computer, brain, fingertips, and this plot. So me no infringe, you no sue.**_

_**AN (longest AN there should ever be of mine): This story takes place what would have been Harry's seventh year. But! Please go with the flow of this story. The past isn't going by the books, most of it does, but some of it doesn't because if it did, my story wouldn't work out too well. One of the greatest things about fanfiction is, is that this story is at the command of my fingertips and I can change anything and everything that I want to. I don't want this to follow the books, so it doesn't strictly follow. If something is different, don't say I made a mistake; say I made a fanfiction choice. ;) And with that being said, words I command you to follow my fingertips, blindly type and do as will wanted!**_

_**OH! PLEASE FORGIVE THE MOVIE QUOTE! (HPatSS)**_

_****_Story is best read at 3/4 or 1/2 page setting. Keep that in mind!

-1-

Never Let Me Go – Chapter One.a – Onslaught Pt. 1

Written by Ai Neko Yokai

-1-

The Great Hall was abuzz with chatter and laughter while everyone ate their dinner. It was Friday night, in just three weeks, school would be over. Seventh years were impatiently waiting for their graduation while quietly dreading the fact that their exams started next week. Professors sat amicably at the High Table smiling and talking softly while overlooking their students. Despite the blabber, it was a quiet night. Headmistress McGonagall looked over towards another professor before the doors opened and an undisturbed silence followed.

It took only a few seconds before gasps sounded throughout the Great Hall. The famed Golden Trio, they were gone for the whole school year, walked eagerly up to the High Table. They paid attention at the dirt and grime covered teens, wondering where they'd been. The students didn't know what was going on, but they all stayed silent in hopes to hear the whispering. They could see the professors' eyes widen, but damn it they couldn't hear a word! And before they knew it, the Golden Trio and Hogwarts beloved Headmistress McGonagall were leaving. Professor Snape shared a few words with the other professors before walking out as well.

-1-

"Professor…er… Headmistress McGonagall," Harry smiled politely, "Forgive our appearance but we really need to talk to Dumbledore; it's urgent." Harry softly cleared his throat and Hermione took over, "It has to do with why we never came back to school Headmistress. Dumbledore had given Harry orders that took much longer than expected. And as you know," Hermione scowled when Ron interrupted her, "We couldn't let Harry go alone. And as Hermione could vouch, it was good that we didn't." Harry blushed while Ron gave a playful nudge with his elbow.

"Right then," McGonagall gave a curt nod before looking at Snape, "Professor Snape, if you would join us please?"

They left and walked silently until they finally reached their destination of the Head's Office. The only word spoken was 'bottle-caps' and the gargoyle allowed entrance to the party.

"Uh, Prof-Headmistress," Harry licked his lips, "If I may talk to Dumbledore privately?" Minerva's lips pursed, but she allowed it anyhow. Ron and Hermione followed Harry before Ron closed the doors that would block Snape and McGonagall from becoming privy to the conversation they were about to have.

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore smiled, looking down at the teen, "Ronald, Hermione," Dumbledore chuckled a little bit. He remembered them all from when they first arrived to Hogwarts until his impending death. He took notice of their tattered clothes and came to the conclusion that their mission was successful. _After all, they're alive!_

"Dumbledore," Hermione sniffled. Everyone else had time to cope, but the three of them went from his death to partaking in Horcrux fetching. Laughing a bit to herself she looked back up at his portrait, "I do hope you don't mind that Ron and I accompanied Harry."

"Oh not at all dear! Since first year, you three have been protecting this school even when asked – no – _told_ not to. The three of you have had rough times but always manage to pull through. I felt horrible for burdening you, Harry, but I knew my death was coming. I felt rather sneaky, if I dare say, when asking you to find the Horcruxes. You have that scar connection and I knew you'd have better luck finding them than a full team of Order members would. If my portrait had a heart, I'd probably have fainted from relief knowing you not only had help but you were successful." Dumbledore gave a soft chuckle. Even his portrait's eyes had that blasted twinkle.

"Dumbledore, we aren't that successful. Voldemort is still alive and there is one more Horcrux remaining; Nagini." Harry sighed before cracking his knuckles.

"That's okay, Harry." Dumbledore became more somber in appearance, "I've always figured Nagini would have to die during the war. Voldemort barely parts with her, especially after your fifth year."

"Dumbledore," Ron cleared his throat and coughed, trying to hide tears that were forming, "did you really ask Snape to kill you?"

"Ron," Dumbledore smiled fondly at the hot-tempered red head, "yes, I did. I hope you've learned that things aren't always black and white. There is bad in everyone, but it's up to you to decide what path to choose. Draco Malfoy is no murderer, and unfortunately like a lot of your Slytherin peers, was forced to be something he was not meant to be. I was already dying; I'd have rather been taken out by a forgiving friend than by an innocent teen no more willing to kill than he'd be willing to disobey his father." Dumbledore winked, "If it would help to know, I died painlessly unlike how I was living after the poison."

Ron turned his back to fix himself. Hermione sniffled, catching a few tears with her fingertips, "It helped to see those memories. But if we received those memories, then how did Professor Snape not get thrown into Azkaban?"

"Simple, I told the aurors that Severus had his hands tied and I asked him to. Then, with the minister present, I had Severus put under veritaserum in this office to clear his name." Dumbledore, as always, smiled.

"If you three have nothing left to ask, you may allow the two in, I'm sure you have more to say that they can hear, no?"

Ron, who dried his tears and masked his face, opened the door, "All good now."

"Do you mind telling us what's going on? Where have you three been? We've been worried sick about you!" Minerva placed her hands on her hips, glaring like the true cat she is, "Molly and Arthur could only say that one night you three were home and the next morning there was a lousy note on your bedside, Ronald! And Hermione!" The stern professor-turned-headmistress rounded on her next, "Your parents hadn't a clue! They weren't even home!"

"Well," Hermione squared her stance, boldly looking into McGonagall's eyes, "I had to keep them safe. The three of us didn't know what to expect and how things would turn out. I erased their memory of me and encouraged them to go to Australia. I didn't want them to worry about me, but at the same time, I couldn't just leave them home and unprotected. With them out of the country, I could feel better about their safety."

Severus stared down his godson's rival. He didn't care about Weasley's or Granger's reasoning; he only wanted to know one thing from Potter. "Go ahead; keep looking into my mind professor." Harry gave a confidant shrug, "Let me just say that I've been practicing." Severus tried to break down Harry's mind, but much to his pleasure, he couldn't. Instead of scowling, he slightly smiled in approval, "Very well done Mister Potter. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you had help from Granger?"

"No," Harry shrugged again, "I had been practicing by myself. I have complete control over my mind now. I guess you could sort of say Voldemort helped me. He kept trying to get into my head at the most inappropriate of times and I kept fighting him off. Won't lie, he figured out what the mission was and made it a bit harder to complete it…" Harry shortly laughed, "But it was worth it. Instead, I was getting into his head. Scary place to be, might I add…"

Dumbledore chuckled, "I bet what made it harder was he kept moving things around, yes?" Albus then frowned, "If it weren't for that fact, I'd have reprimanded you long ago for going into his mind. It is a scary place, he's a murderer Harry. And due to what he's _done_, it only makes it more dangerous." Dumbledore's reference to the Horcruxes was not lost on Harry, his friends, and Snape while the former headmaster's twinkle came back, "Ah, what was it? Sheer dumb luck?"

There was a soft chuckle throughout the room, Severus withholding and displaying a reserved smile. Albus already knew Severus had helped the three teens twice during their mission. Albus and Severus, though, knew that Minerva knew something was up; she'd been wise and not asked a single question. The teens, though, only knew of one time and that was to find the Sword of Gryffindor to kill the Horcruxes. Albus and Severus shared a look, they'd not ever again think about the second time…

"I've been quiet long enough, all of you!" Minerva raised her voice. She knew innuendos when she heard them, she never missed when Severus left, and it only raised her suspicions talking to Albus and all of his riddles. "I've done my fair share for both wars, I've done nothing but my best trying to keep you _four_ safe, and now I want some answers; I _know_ I am entitled to them!" Stern her words were and exasperated was her expression.

"Harry, you tell her," Dumbledore's serious gaze overlooked the living, "You tell her everything. She does indeed have a right to know."

"Dumbledore, during my sixth year, had been showing me memories of Voldemort's that he thought were vital. And he was right," Harry licked his lips again before taking a seat. "It turns out, Voldemort had been making Horcruxes." Minerva gasped. Her face gone pale and her eyes wide. An aged hand covered her mouth while she slowly sank herself in the closest seat she could find. Harry didn't give her a chance to speak and continued with his story, "We left to go find a Horcrux. Dumbledore had already found one, which is why his hand was turning black. But anyway, we left to go find another and we thought we'd been successful until we realized someone else had already found it. Turns out, by the way," Harry looked up at Dumbledore, "It was Regulus, Sirius's brother." Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, but he didn't speak.

"When we got back, that's when Hogwarts had been attacked. I guess, Dumbledore, I had been more angry at you because you didn't warn me that you already knew. Anyway, after the battle was over and we were back at Ron's, we were given items from Dumbledore's will. He didn't say it outright, but the clues were all there. He wanted me to finish what he'd started. There were a lot of Horcruxes. One remains and that is Nagini. It's why I was able to see her attack Mister Weasley."

"Why weren't we told?" The current headmistress frowned, curiosity reining her emotions in, "We could have helped out with finding their locations."

"Professor," Hermione blushed, old habits dying hard, "we were very wary because this is war. And at that time and currently, it's very hard to trust anyone. I know I trusted Professor Snape because Headmaster Dumbledore did, but I lost that trust fast when Headmaster Dumbledore died. But of course," Hermione's blush deepened, "the truth is out now and it's all fine. But that's my point though. Everyone goes by status quo. And that's 'Slytherins are evil and no one else can do wrong', basically. But what people refuse to realize is that evil is in everyone. Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor. He is a traitor. And if you look at some of the Order members, some are very sketchy. We just couldn't risk it."

Ron piped up, "Before Harry told us what mission he was going on, he made us swear upon our magic that we were against Voldemort. And while I know I was kind of insulted or whatever, I also knew it meant business. And damn, what business it was!" Ron let out a tiny chuckle, "After he told us what the mission was and explained what Horcruxes were, we understood why Harry was taking extreme measures. I'm not joking, I was about to ask him 'Paranoid much?'"

Harry shook his head, a grin splitting his face. He never noticed the three older wizards smile slightly. All three having similar echoing thoughts 'It's good to see that war hasn't completely taken away their innocence'.

Minerva nodded her head, "Thank you for sharing with us. Was there anything else we need to know?"

It was as if someone just stole the lighthearted atmosphere from the room. Harry coughed and stood up from his chair, "Yes. I had a dream last night and you weren't invited Snape because you've been found out. Ministry leaks and all that bull; I'm surprised it took them this long though to realize you were acting as a spy. They're planning on attacking sometime within as early as tonight but no later than by next Friday. I had wanted to ask you if I could speak to the rest of the school and tell them… That or I'd at least like to speak to the old DA members."

Dumbledore's proud grin was not lost on anyone in the room. "Harry, my boy, it doesn't seem too long ago that you were shy and quiet spoken."

Minerva and, much to the three teens' surprise, Snape held pride in their eyes. "Harry, you may. Dinner is still taking place. There is about thirty minutes left."

-1-

"If I may have your attention please," Minerva called out to the students of the Great Hall. "Harry, Ronald, and Hermione all have something they wish to tell you. It's of great importance and under dire urgency. I suggest you all listen well and listen carefully."

Minerva stepped to the side, watching while her three former Gryffindors took the stage. It had only just occurred to her that they were still ragged and dirt covered.

Harry cleared his throat, suddenly finding himself nervous. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "We just spent our whole summer and nearly all of the school year hunting down death eaters and trying to pinpoint where Voldemort is hiding." There were many flinches amongst the crowd at Hogwarts. Harry shook his head and nodded at Hermione, he was ready to speak, "A great man that we all used to know had once said, 'Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself'. That great man had been Dumbledore."

Harry didn't know where he suddenly found his voice. The urge to spill everything was overwhelming, but he kept in mind that he couldn't say _everything._ "If you take a look around you and look at our fellow classmates, you'll see friends and people you don't like. But do not just assume that the people you don't like are going to hit you in the back because sometimes, it's the ones we count as friends that stab us. Don't just go off and assume that because someone is in Hufflepuff that they won't be strong and brave. Don't just assume that all Gryffindors are good. And more importantly, since black and white don't exist, don't assume the house of Slytherin is all evil.

"A lifetime ago, my parents and their friends attended Hogwarts. My father and his friends were notoriously known as the Marauders. It was made up of my dad, my godfather, Sirius Black, a man I consider an uncle and close friend, Remus Lupin, and then Peter Pettigrew." Harry gave a soft chuckle, "I think it's safe to say everyone knows how this story goes. However, just because it's the common story doesn't mean it's the truth. Peter Pettigrew didn't die, he was the traitor. And hey, he was a Gryffindor and Sirius Black was meant to be in Slytherin. And because of, as Hermione phrased it, status quo… Everyone just assumed it was a Black who betrayed my parents.

"I only say this because I know for a fact that Voldemort is planning on attacking the school soon. I don't know when exactly except that it's going to be sometime within the week; even as soon as tonight."

There was a sudden uproar as panic spread throughout the Great Hall.

"QUIET!" Ron bellowed, "Everyone shut the hell up! Running around like chickens and screaming like children isn't going to save you!" Ron walked over and grabbed the biggest plate he could find and he hoped that it was fragile enough to break. Throwing it at the floor, the plate shattered and the falling pieces was the only sound left. "You all are idiots if that is how you think you'll survive. No, this is a time of war and the battle is going to be taking place here. So shut the hell up and listen because I don't think Harry was done speaking."

Students straightened their school uniforms and found their seats. "I didn't say this to scare you, but to make you aware that something big is coming. If you want to go home, no one will blame you and I suggest you stand up now; first through third years leave as well." About thirty students above third year stood up and Madam Pomfrey ushered the mass out of the Great Hall.

"For those who are staying, you all are agreeing that you want to fight." Harry had to stop himself due to tremors shaking the entire building. "I sure hope you all are prepared and have your wands…"

_xxx_

"_You might've killed the rest of my souls, but this soul you shan't have!" Voldemort shot off the killing curse, and in an act of déjà vu, rebounded off Harry and hit the evil man square in the chest. Harry had cried, the souls of his loved ones had wrapped around his person, saving him; later Snape had said that may have happened because of all the murder Voldemort committed. _

"_Not much is known about the Avada Kedavra curse. All that is really known is that when the green light makes contact, the recipient falls dead. And those who have used the killing curse usually don't make it very long before being thrown into Azkaban – let alone repeatedly face off with an over-lucky teen." Severus managed to crack a smile at the end before sighing and poured a bit of some amber liquid into a short glass, "Dumbledore and I have been theorizing that because Lily died to protect you, that the ancient magic in there is still protecting you. It may have never mattered about blood protection, but just you. The killing curse directly hit you and once again, you were protected. Maybe it's an unexplored, understandably so, part of this killing curse. Maybe it's not so unavoidable as we all perceive it to be?"_

_Severus had taken another sip of amber liquid in his small glass before continuing, "Either way Potter," Severus sighed, "Harry, the power of love is the strongest form of magic. As abstract as it may be, it's the strongest. Voldemort lacked love, he lacked compassion; it's why you being a mere child had defeated him. Albus had wanted me to tell you this because he knows that war has a way of changing people. Usually the changes are for the worst. He… we – are concerned about you and your mental health due to the after-effects of this war. Just remember, Harry, as long as you have love and compassion, you can pull through this." Severus placed his unoccupied hand on Harry's shoulder, giving an uncharacteristic slight squeeze of comfort, before walking out of the Gryffindor dorm._

_xxx_

He sat there, staring blankly at the wall. Dull emerald orbs slowly let a waterfall cascade down an equally dull, blank face. Each tear drop trickled past blood, gashes, and bruises; all of which were the remnants of _the_ gory _battle_ just fought. Harry had defeated the dark and almost elusive wizard, Lord Voldemort. All of the Horcruxes had been destroyed, something Harry had been proud to announce. Voldemort's red eyes had widened, in shock, having unexpected that announcement. He apparently hadn't realized that the teen had managed to snoop the Horcruxes out again. A bit wary he'd been, but now that Harry thought about it, it'd only made the evil half-blood fight harder and more viciously.

That left Harry to where he was currently, sitting in his dorm on his bed, _alone_. He hadn't bothered to wash up, even though it's been a good five hours, the sun starting to come up over the horizon. _Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Mister and Misses Weasley, Tonks, Andromeda, Luna…_ Harry listed off the names of people he lost from the battle not too long ago. He'd been lucky enough to not have lost Remus. Dumbledore had died earlier, the end of sixth year due to a Horcrux surrounded by slow-acting poison that left him asking Severus to be his angel of death. Sirius had died even earlier, the end of his fifth year. Harry was unsure of when he should start the death count meter. After all, Cedric died Harry's fourth year; however, Harry's first year is when he knew Voldemort had still been around. _It's sad, I knew that he was around and no one listened… no one acted soon enough… but would that really have made a difference? If one were to act sooner, would there really have been fewer deaths?_

Sorely, he stood and finished packing his bags. He did everything manually; knowing wandless magic could have made the task easier, but Harry wanted to delay his leave. Hogwarts was the only home he'd known, but he didn't think he'd ever want to come back. There were too many memories on top of too many deaths. He never bothered wiping away his tears; after all, why should he bother when they hadn't stopped flowing freely? While he was upset he needed to leave, he wasn't upset about where he had to go once he was done. The Dursleys weren't going to have to harbor him anymore. He'd be only going back to pack up the rest of his belongings before heading back with Remus to Grimmauld Place. That's when Harry sighed. Remus had made mention that they were going to be moving at the end of the week. The information the wolf had given him was scarce. He had not mentioned where, but he'd implied it was going to be more than just a party for two.

Nimble fingers carefully lifted his murderous wand and shrunk his bags. Reflecting back, he didn't think he could do wandless at the moment – he was too tired for it. For a moment, he had considered freshening up, but decided to not bother. Taking one last look, memories flooded his senses as more names popped on his mental death list. _Seamus, Dean…_ He shook his head before running down the stairs to the common room. Chatter, mindless chatter, pounded his ears as he visualized the countless talks he had with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Choking on a sob, Harry once again found himself running. He didn't stop until he reached the crumbled remnants of the great hall.

Blinded by tears and a lack of glasses, Harry ran straight into Remus. "Harry!" Remus wrapped his arms around his charge. Hearing his uncle's voice, he couldn't hold it in any longer and broke down, "Why?" Harry didn't know why he felt compelled to ask his uncle that. He never heard the gasps of other people, he never saw the other people, just like he never saw the countless dead bodies, shredded corpses, being sorted through.

Remus was awestruck as he held a sobbing Harry. That simple question 'why' was one no one could really answer. He carefully maneuvered himself to shield Harry from prying eyes and lowered the two of them to the ground, never once letting Harry go. He silently hoped that the surveyors would remain where they were and not try to congratulate Harry. Thankfully, thus far, no one came up; on the flip side, however, there was no other noise besides Harry's heart melting cries.

-1-

Severus Snape had a reputation for being cold and callous, but he also had the respect of many for his part as a spy for the light. One thing that would not be mentioned about him would be that the cries of Harry Potter unnerved him. _He's an adult wizard now, but maybe that is something we all have forgotten. When Voldemort made his presence known to Harry a couple years ago, Harry was just a child. Harry had always been a child. Yet we all made him fight like a man, duel like a man, and we all put pressures on him only a man should face._

Black eyes looked to his left, at his godson. _No, it wasn't just Harry. It was all these students. This war was unlike the first rise of Voldemort. The lines then had been clear. This war pushed too many boundaries, tore and shredded families, and anyone could be an enemy. We placed our faith in a child and bore that child the burden to fight. We placed our ignorance in our own faces and the only open eyes, were the eyes we adults had not shielded, the children. We were negligent, and for that, I'm sorry._

Severus continued to look at his unconscious and in pain godson. Draco was like Harry now, without parents. Lucius had bred what should have been his successor, but instead, he bred what he considered a wimp. Narcissa, however, died not by the war, but by the blurred lines. When the war showed up at Hogwarts door demanding entrance, Draco made the split decision to do the right thing. He made it clear to everyone around. Harry Potter was almost shot by a stunner, but Draco Malfoy, in front of his peers, had erected a shield to protect the boy wonder.

_xxx_

"_For those who are staying, you all are agreeing that you want to fight." Harry had to stop himself due to tremors shaking the entire building. "I sure hope you all are prepared and have your wands…"_

_Professor McGonagall stood up, "Wands at the ready! Professors, get ahead of the tables; we must protect the students!"_

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione all jumped up and ran ahead. Harry shouted, "All DA members, if you're prepared, get in front of the rest of the students! There is going to be a lot of trained fighting, the professors are going to need their attention focused on the battle!"_

_Everyone knew that most of the Slytherins were death eaters, but that didn't mean that they were expecting them to rise and attack. Theodore Nott was the first one to stand up and start blasting spells. The rest followed suit. A death eater in Ravenclaw managed to make it to the big doors and unlocked them to allow the older death eaters through. Harry and the DA mastered their way to the front of the lines, holding their own. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, stayed back. He didn't shoot any offensive spells until he figured it out. He wanted to fight for the good. He wanted to live – free and happy. _

_Grey-blue eyes widened when he saw his father getting ready to cast on Harry Potter. Taking a shuddering intake of breath, he signed his fate as a fighter for the light. Lucius had looked scandalized and went to go attack his own son before getting slashed by Narcissa, his wife. "How dare you?" _

"_He's our son Lucius! I'm his mother, and I'll be damned if I let you kill my one and only child!" Narcissa screamed. The two quarreling parents ignored the rest of the battle in favor of fighting over Draco. The rest of the battle hadn't mattered. It's not like it was going to stop just for their familial tear. Draco couldn't deny the spark in his heart at knowing his mother was going to accept his decision. He just wished that he had acted quicker and saved her like he did Potter. Everything went into slow motion as Lucius forwent his wand and went straight towards grabbing Narcissa's golden locks. After getting a good enough grip, he repeatedly slammed her head into the edge of the Hufflepuff table. He would have kept going had it not been for Potter returning the favor and shooting off the killing curse. Draco figured that Potter wasn't even too good for the unforgivables._

_Lucius dropped dead, and with just that one death eater dying, there were tons more flocking towards Harry. Draco, as if being revived, suddenly ran to Harry's aid, fighting alongside the savior and alongside the light. He fought hard and viciously, and the two of them didn't part until they finally made way to outside. _

_xxx_

Draco's still form shook violently before his eyes opened wide and he screamed, breaking through Harry's crying sounds. Severus immediately knelt down and poured a sickly green potion down his throat. Draco's red eyes spoke of unbearable pain and terror. It nearly killed Severus to even kneel beside his godson. "Draco, sh, drink another vial." With that, Severus poured another sickly green potion into the blonde's mouth while lifting his head up, grasping blood and dirt soaked hair. Severus started to breathe harshly, letting the thought back into his head that he needed to brew more of those potions; the sooner, the better. The venom that was spreading inside was making the specially designed pain potion wear out quicker and quicker every time Draco had to drink it. This had been Draco's fifth vial since he started to scream in agony in the past six hours. The specially designed potion for those unfortunate to live through being victimized by vampirism was supposed to dull the ache and last eight hours a vial. Severus shook his head; normally victims were only being fed on by one to three vampires. Draco had been mauled by more than ten. There was simply too much venom inside, too much for the potion to last.

Harry stopped his sobbing and peaked over Remus's shoulder, "Moony," Harry sniffed a little bit, "What happened to Malfoy?"

Remus turned himself around so Harry could get a better look, "Voldemort had werewolves, giants, trolls, and various other dark creatures waiting for us outside. One of the groups had been vampires. Draco had spent most of his time making sure you were okay by sending many different curses at the dark army. Of course you know all of that, but after a while, the two of you became separated. Draco went off to help Ginny, Charlie, and Bill with some of Voldemort's best death eaters," Remus took in a deep breath to suppress a moan of anguish that threatened to spill out, "You know, Nott, Lestrange, Goyle… Anyway, he was doing really well up until Bellatrix decided to join up with her husband. Draco had to stop fighting off Goyle to fight his aunt. Out of the four of them, Draco was the only one who stood a chance. Charlie was busy with Nott and Goyle, while Bill and Ginny were fighting Lestrange and a few other death eaters. Draco had been killing off several of them and I guess that's why Bellatrix ran over. Draco was about to get her husband. Either way, by the time Draco killed Bellatrix, Ginny and Bill were dead.

"Charlie ended up right next to me and got in the crossfire between me and the werewolves. I believe Charlie had finished off the death eaters that killed his brother and sister, so I had more help. Charlie, Draco and I finished with the werewolves but then we had issues with trolls. I honestly believe someone bothered training the trolls because they fought a little too smartly for their kind. Charlie was clobbered to death and Draco was about to kill the troll that did it when the vampires attacked us. They stayed away from me even though it wasn't a full moon out. But they swarmed over Draco and he didn't stand a chance."

Harry gasped; it was obvious what happened to Draco. You don't survive an attack like that without consequence. Harry didn't make any type of comment. He was too shocked to say anything. Then he thought about them moving. _This must be why we're pretty much waiting a week before leaving. Malfoy needs to finish turning and that would fit the timeline. So we must be taking him with us… which means we'll also be having Snape accompany us too. Oh fuck that._

"Wait, Remus, how are we supposed to take care of him? Vampires feed on humans, I can't allow that." Harry was hoping Remus wouldn't play dumb and just answer the question. And nope, Remus was going to skirt around.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Remus sighed, "Okay, it was supposed to be a surprise of sorts, or something of another. Anyway, after Severus and I did a lot of meticulous research in the past hours that left us nowhere, Albus decided to let us in on a secret. Vampires can survive on any kind of blood, as long as it's real. Blood from fish, reptiles, animals, other vampires, and of course, humans are all good sources. The only reason why vampires go after humans is because human blood has a more potent scent; the more potent, the more it is enticing. Vampires never really go after fish and reptiles because, so Albus has heard, their blood is very unappetizing due to their different blood type, you know, the whole warm-blooded-cold-blooded thing.

"Since you figured that out, I'm definitely not telling you where we are moving to once Draco is done turning. I won't tell you until after we're there and you're left going 'huh?'." Remus snickered at Harry's pout, never mind the fact that he, himself, didn't know where they were going to be moving. "You really need to get cleaned up before I take you to the Dursleys."

"No, I really don't want to get cleaned up. I want them to see me like this. I want them to see that even though they are heartless bastards, I fought to protect them from freaks like us. I want them to see the pain I have been going through since coming to this damn world, and this is their only redeeming point. I want to see their faces…" Harry was quieted from his angry ramblings by a slightly amused Remus, "Sh, Harry! I get the point. But I'm just saying, you're probably never going to see them again."

"I don't care if I never see them again. I want this image of me burned into their brains. Then again, it probably won't because they don't care. Do you have any idea what my uncle said to me as we were temporarily moving them to safety? He blamed me for him having to leave his home. Oh, and never mind the fact that he said he hoped I died. Dudley… Dudley called me a freak and pretty much reiterated what his father said. The only one who actually seemed scared for me would be Aunt Petunia. But she didn't say anything, she didn't hug me goodbye, she just looked at me and then looked away as if looking at me were a sin." Harry didn't realize he had started crying again. Remus gently smudged Harry's tears along his cheekbones while Harry rambled on, "I just don't understand why they never loved me. I was just a kid! And then I come here and people call me a hero because my parents died. That's pretty much what it was. And then," Harry sniffed and coughed, "and then they have the nerve to expect me to protect them but they treated me like shit. I hate people, Remus, honestly, I do! If I had my way, I'd leave here and I'd never look back!"

Remus cradled Harry's head while he cried again. "You're making me break my word already, Harry. We're going to be moving away, far away from here. We, Severus and I, have three destinations in mind. While we wait for Draco, we're going to have you watch him and give him potions when necessary while we go out to those places and make a final decision. The three places are in North America; one is in Canada, another in Maine, and the last place is in Washington."

Harry bit his lip, a small flicker of hope lit up. But then pure agony terrorized his heart as he realized he'd be leaving his friends behind. _I'll remember you…_

-1-end-1-chapter-1-

_-AN- I don't have a beta, nor do I wish for one. But if you find any errors that have bothered you, I won't mind fixing them! Next! I don't make really huge author notes, nor do I make big warning signs. That (the one all the way at the top) should be the biggest one this whole story, I promise!_

_RR please and thank you! _

_Mreow =^.^=_

_-Ai Neko Yokai_


	2. Difference Between Petunias and Begonias

_Warning for this chapter: Be prepared to tear up, if not cry ;) And if you want to, you can skip this chapter. All it is is Petunia trying to make amends with Harry. Please note, this is fanfiction and some of what is said here will not coincide with what we know from the HP series.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Twilight. But I do however own my computer, brain, fingertips, and this plot. So me no infringe, you no sue.**_

_**AN: **__I don't really consider this a full chapter. But I do consider this to be an outtake due to the fact that there wasn't supposed to be a chapter AB planned ;) Enjoy reading!_

_Anonymous reviews have been disabled due to an immature author not being able to handle much needed criticism. If you read on and want to review stories, just make a free account. Won't take too long to do so!_

_On with the story!_

-1-

Never Let Me Go – Chapter 1 ab – Difference Between Petunias and Begonias

Written by Ai Neko Yokai

-1-

_Begonias are flashy in design meant to brighten up any garden. Petunias, Petunias are ordinary and average, maybe even dull. The difference is however, you always expect a begonia to be flashy but sometimes it's the petunia that awaits you a smile._

-1-

"What do you think you're doing here, freak?" Vernon's chubby, red face blustered. "I thought you'd have done some good for once and died!"

Harry shoved his way past Remus and up the stairs, not caring nor wanting to hear any more of Vernon's nonsense. _If he only knew what I've done… If he only knew how easy it'd be for me just to flick my hand and have him crumble…_ A voice in his ear slowly tinkered its way, whispering how he should act on his impulse and that no one would care because he was Harry Potter. Shivering slightly, he opened up the door to what would no longer be his bedroom. To his surprise, his aunt was there, already stowing things into boxes.

The foreign voice in his ear abruptly stopped, nothing left but a faint ringing in its wake. Sniffing slightly, he momentarily watched as she gingerly packed his items. _Why is she taking care of my things?_

"What are you doing?" Harry's voice was low, unsure of how he should react. Part of him was angry at her. But another part still wished that she'd at least _talk_ to him like he was a human being, if not her nephew. He'd given up hopes long ago that Vernon would be proud of him. For some reason, though, he still craved at least just the glimmer of attention from his Aunt Petunia. She was never kind to him, but she was never whipping-cruel. And then, from a very faint memory, he could recall a time when she had given him a smile. _But was she ever really proud of me?_

Sighing softly, Petunia looked up at her strange nephew, "I can't say for sure if I ever had been."

Harry's startled, dazzling green eyes locked with Petunia's sad average brown ones, "Can't say what?" Petunia cleared her throat and motioned Harry to sit down. _Oh, I can't believe I just asked that out loud…_

"It's not that I hated you," Petunia shook her head and murmured to herself a bit before shaking her head some more, "No, I did hate you. I didn't like the fact that I was just starting out with a family of my own and then you showed up at the door one night. Vernon read the letter that was laying on you first. Then he had kicked your basket while you were in it. I won't lie; I was appalled that he was so cruel towards you. You were just an innocent baby. But then I read the letter and realized that you were _her_ son. I wanted to shove you away; I wanted to let Vernon take you to an orphanage. And I had let him. For two weeks straight, it was a constant battle between us driving you to different orphanages, and you mysteriously showing up at our doorstep in the middle of the night. On the last day we did it, however, you showed up, but you weren't alone. That headmaster of yours had shown up and told us that we didn't have to love you. He said we just needed to make sure that you were safe and could call this home.

"Vernon was absolutely against having you in our home. He didn't care you were a parentless baby. But one look at Dudley and I realized that I couldn't just kick you out and let there be a chance that you'd die. And Harry, I _tried_ to be good to you. But you just kept doing magic and then you'd look at me with this big goofy smile on your face…" Petunia took in a deep shuddering breath, some stray tears fell down her long face, "And those eyes. Oh Harry! Those eyes of yours were always green. Since you were born, since you were a baby, since you were a toddler… just how they are now. I couldn't stand to look at you any more. You kept making me think of Lily, and I didn't want her in my life. So I withdrew from you, I smacked you when you did magic and told you it was wrong. And for every hit I did to you, I felt so _bad_. And I somehow managed to make myself believe that all I had to do to make up for it was buy Dudley another toy or another outfit. Anything just to get rid of this… this guilt that consumed me."

Harry stared at his aunt as she confessed her heart out. He was shocked. But then Harry realized that he had a true chance right then to get out some answers. Slowly, he asked the biggest one, "Why did you hate my mom?"

Petunia's body went rigid, her hands clenched into tight fists while resting in her lap, "It started when she got her letter. Mind you, she and I had always been so close, but then magic happened… Our parents sorely missed her and she was all they'd talk about." Petunia gasped as her eyes widened, a new wave of sadness washed over her, "They'd be nice enough at the table to ask about how my day was at school, but they would never wait for my response before they'd blabber about your _mother_." She spat out 'mother' like it was some taboo word, "And whenever Lily would come home, she'd talk to me first. After hearing nothing but 'Lily this' and 'Lily that', I didn't want your mother to talk to me. I lived in a place that was supposed to be my home as well. But I was pushed to the side. I never got any recognition for my work."

Harry held back a snort. _Doesn't she see what she's done to me?_

Petunia, unaware of the tumult of pain she was causing Harry, continued onwards, "Keep in mind that I was already engaged to Vernon when Lily brought your father home to meet our parents, my mother told me that I'd find a man like James some day. When you were born Harry, Dudley was only about a month old. But of course," Petunia was shaking, snide lines overrode her face, "our parents went to the hospital to see _you. _It was always about Lily. This home," she waved her hands wildly around, "this is the home I grew up in with Lily. When our parents died, they willed everything to her; nothing for me and not anything for Dudley, their other grandson!"

Feeling it necessary, Harry interrupted her, "I don't see why you felt the need to hate me though. I didn't get to know my parents. I never got to meet the Lily and James everyone knew. Instead, I was raised by a jealous hag and her over portly husband. You said you didn't like being in the shadows, no one ever accepting what you've done… But don't you see? That's exactly what you did to me! You pushed me away; you treated me like garbage… I did everything for you just to please you, but you didn't care! Instead, you made a fat bastard out of your son and you let your husband treat _your flesh and blood_ like some rag doll!"

Harry angrily wiped away tears that had spilled out. He enjoyed watching his aunt's face change; the flickering of emotions until her horse-face eventually froze upon one… the one of realization. "When _I_ was a kid, I wanted nothing more than just to please _you_. When _I_ was a kid, I thought of _you_ as my _mother_. And every time I made the mistake of calling you 'mom', you froze up and your husband hit me. Do you remember what he'd then tell me, _Aunt_ Petunia? 'Boy, don't you disgrace your aunt by lowering her to your filthy mother! Good riddance!'" Letting out a hoarse sob, Harry couldn't stop himself. Years of pain and anguish over rid him; pent up anger exploded out of his mouth before he could even stop himself.

"And then! And then, when it comes to me being a wizard… You never once bothered to know how I was doing. You never once bothered to know if I was safe. If you had ever bothered, you'd have known that I was face to face with Voldemort my _first year there_! If you had bothered to know about my second year, you'd have known I had to rescue my friend from Voldemort _and_ from a snake that was humungous! We're talking over sixty feet in length, don't get me started on how wide it was! Probably as wide as three times your husband and two of your Dudley! My third year," another sob tore through him at the thought of Sirius, "my third year, I _finally_ met my parents' friends. And then my fourth year, I really needed you when I got back home."

Petunia was quietly crying, her hands shook while trying to wipe endless tears from her face. Harry lost his bravado and broke down. His voice cracked as he continued. He wasn't sure why he was going off on a tangent, but for some reason, it felt good to get it all out.

"My fourth year is when Voldemort truly came back. That was the very first time I actually remembered seeing someone I cared about dying in front of my eyes. I needed you to just – to just hold me," Harry paused to catch his breath, "and tell me that things were going to be okay. I didn't need your son making jokes about my nightmares. I didn't need your husband calling me a faggot. No, I needed my aunt to tell me that I was okay and that it wasn't my fault…" His voice cracked again, making him painfully aware that the pain he felt wasn't just in his chest but in his throat.

He was about to continue his tirade but was interrupted by arms wrapping around him. Slightly dazed at the hug, Harry slowly wrapped his arms around his aunt. They both sat there hugging for a moment before they pulled away.

"I know," Petunia swallowed thickly, sniffing slightly, "it's too late to apologize. I can't just say sorry and expect it all to go away. But, I do have something that I should have given you a long time ago… I'll be right back."

She slowly stood up and brushed down her dress before shakily walking out of the room. Harry watched her go, unsure if he really felt any better. He knew that he just got a lot off his chest, but he just sat there shaking his head. Slowly, he took a look at some of his things that were still unpacked, and he finished what Petunia had started while he waited. He finished closing all of the boxes, and he had whipped his wand out. He hadn't realized that Petunia was in the doorway, and he shrunk all of the boxes and put them into his pocket.

"Is magic really that easy?" Petunia attempted a smile, but failed. To Harry, it looked more like a grimace, "I have some pictures that you should have. It was incredibly wrong of me to have not given them to you by now."

She motioned for him to sit down, while she sat down on the bed next to him. This time, they were a bit closer together in their position. She handed him a dusty picture book, coughing slightly.

"These are photos of you and your parents when you were born. I was told that these pictures moved. And it was for that reason, I never looked and I stowed these away in the attic." Petunia then handed a piece of paper to him, "This is a note from Lily to me, detailing what was in the book. She says that there are pictures from the hospital, and then there are some pictures from the first day you were brought home and your first year birthday photos. She had also included wedding photos too." She bit her lip, and then gave a shaky sigh, "I was really upset when my mother told me that I'd find a great man like James that I revolted against the idea of going to your parents' wedding. Lily said she understood, but I could see that it hurt her to not have me there. Just like I knew it hurt her that I didn't come to the hospital when you were born, even though she came for Dudley's birth. I think I just realized that I made a mistake with her too…"

Harry could hear genuine remorse coming from his aunt; a small part of him rejoiced in that fact. "And what mistake was that?"

"The same one I made with you. I misplaced my anger. I was angry at my parents. They didn't come to my wedding. They forgot it happened. Just like they didn't come to see Dudley; the only time they ever saw him was the same day they were having an open casket for their funeral. They weren't ever there for me and I was so angry that I never noticed that Lily was always there. She was starting her last month being pregnant with you and she still made it to the hospital to see me and her nephew," Petunia whispered the last part, tears once again trailing out of her eyes. "She'd send presents, taking care that they'd be non-magical, for Dudley at random moments. But I didn't do anything for her. I took you in, but I don't see how I did much when obviously I've done nothing but hurt you."

Harry tentatively stroked the book before opening it up. It was the first time he'd seen a picture of himself with his mother and father. It was the very first page. Lily and James were huddled together, both taking turns holding an unscarred baby boy with bright green eyes. Their smiles were relentless and how their mouths moved, it was obvious they were laughing. On top of the page it read, 'Potter Family'; on the bottom of the page it read, 'Memories: the Marriage, the Baby, and Baby's First Birffday'. Harry was scared to turn the page. He had finally stopped crying, but he felt another wave threatening to bombard him. He put the letter his mother had written his aunt into the book, before sighing softly.

Swallowing back his cries, he turned to look at Petunia. Her brown eyes were red rimmed, and Harry realized that she had seen the picture as well. "Thank you," Harry said quietly, "I think you know how much this means to me."

Petunia cleared her throat and took a good look at her nephew, "I'm assuming the war is over then?"

"Yeah," Harry snorted, "obviously we won…" He let out a wry laugh before faint memories started clouding over his mind. Suddenly he found himself crying, _again_, but this time Petunia hugged him fiercely and murmured soothing words to him until he calmed down.

_I've been waiting for this moment to happen. I've been eager for her to finally see me as her nephew, not just some mass of mold ruining her home. But why now; why is she being so nice to me now?_

"Aunt Petunia," Harry licked his lips, "Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you doing this? I come back, I'm expecting to just get my things and then leave… But instead I see you packing my things away, you're talking to me like I'm a person, and suddenly you care…? I just… I just don't understand?"

Petunia pulled away slightly, inhaling a deep, shaky breath, "We only just got home about an hour before you showed up. The man wasn't very nice to us, but I didn't expect him to be, especially since Vernon wasn't being very polite. When we were leaving to go into hiding, I was very scared for you. I wanted to hug you, I wanted to cry, and I wanted to tell you to be safe. I may not have _loved_ you like an ordinary aunt would, but I'm not completely heartless. I raised you, for the most part. I may not have liked the fact that you had magic, but for some reason, I was scared. After Lily and James were married, your mother had contacted me one last time. It was after your first birthday, after she had sent me that photo album…"

Petunia paused, choking up a bit, "When we were growing apart from one another when she was in school, she'd tell me these things about these bad people. And once I finally got it through to her that I didn't want to hear any more of it, she stopped. But then, when we last spoke to one another, she brought up that subject again. She told me things were getting very bad and she was scared for you. I hadn't listened. I shut her out, Harry. But then you showed up, and when your headmaster said that you just needed to call this home, I had asked him why. He told me about the man that killed your parents. He told me about those bad people."

Petunia brushed some dull blond hair behind her ear. She gazed into Harry's eyes when she spoke, "I was scared for you because I knew that we were leaving because he'd come back. I was scared for you because I thought you might die. When we were in hiding, I kept seeing green this, and green that… And all I could think about was if you were okay. I may not have ever said it, but I know that you've done things for us. You put up with years of _abuse_ from us, yet you went out of your way to make sure we were safe. Dudley… I know he wasn't nice to you, but you still protected him. I could only think about how I didn't know you, how much time I wasted ignoring you…" Petunia broke out into a new wave of tears, "I didn't want you to die thinking that you were hated. I don't care about what Vernon says, I don't care about what Dudley says… I should have never acted the way I did when it concerned you.

"When we got home, I took a look around the house. I saw photographs of a happy family but realized that you weren't in _any_ family photo. That's when I realized that I didn't even know if you were dead or alive… I didn't want Vernon to see me upset, so I started to pack your things. I figured that if you were dead, they'd go up in the attic; if you were alive, then you'd come and get them. Harry, I really am happy that you survived. As far as me being proud is concerned, I know I am. And I'm going to go out on a very shaky branch here and say that I think your parents would be too, especially Lily."

Harry didn't know how to respond to that so he opted for the silent response and hugged her, hard. Part of him was happy to finally hear words that he'd been waiting for his whole life, but then there was another part of him wishing he could just beat her senseless. But he let it be, he was done fighting. _If I wanted to keep fighting, I'd have delayed killing Voldemort this morning…_

"You're not going to be coming back, are you?" Petunia delicately asked. Her voice was just a bit louder than a whisper, "You said that you were thinking that you were just going to be collecting your things and then leaving…"

"No, I'm not coming back. I'm sorry that it took this long for you to realize your mistakes, but I hope you understand that it's too late. I had to do some things that I shouldn't have ever had to do. I had to deal with your shit, your husband's shit, and your son's shit and then when I came into the wizarding world, I had to deal with their shit. For some reason, it was expected of _me_ to kill Voldemort. Why? Because I lived while my parents didn't. That was what I was so famous for. I was known as 'The Boy-Who-Lived' and it was annoying. I literally just got done with the war only a few hours ago. I had to kill people including Voldemort. When Remus told me that we'd be leaving here, I was torn. Hogwarts," Harry took in a sharp intake of breath, "_Hogwarts_ was my home, and my friends were my family… They all died except for Remus. I'm sick of this place and would love to leave… but it's hard because I don't want to leave them behind. Yes, I'm aware that they are dead…"

Harry had to stop. He stood up abruptly, angrily wiping away tears, "When we leave, we're going very far away. Moony has promised me that. I…"

Petunia interrupted him, "Harry, if it is hurting you this much to be even thinking about them being dead... maybe it is best that you go. We haven't treated you well, the –magical – world obviously hasn't done well by you; anything and everything that is left is just going to terrorize your mind… If you leave as far away as you think, this would be a great chance and opportunity for you to start over and make your adulthood better."

Petunia then handed Harry the photo album and pulled him into a quick hug. Remus then chose that moment to pop his head in, "Are things alright here, Harry?" He took notice of his cub's eyes and growled lowly, "What are you saying to him?"

"No, Moony," Harry intervened, clutching the photo album tightly to his chest, "We were having a talk… a good talk. But my things are packed and I think it's best if we go now."

Petunia grabbed him for one more hug, "I don't know where you're going, but I do wish you the best."

Remus let out a quick sigh before pulling Harry out of the room and helping him down the stairs. Petunia quietly followed, a bit dismayed that things ended so quickly. Once Dudley noticed Harry, he started up, Vernon cheering Dudley on, "Oh, look, it's 'Friendless Faggot'! Are they all with your worthless parents?"

Remus was appalled, but before he could get a word in, a resounding slap was heard. Harry looked up, tears spilling out of his eyes. Dudley stared, flabbergasted at his mother. "Mom?"

Vernon's face became beat red, not understand what was wrong with his wife, "'Tunia?"

"That will be enough! That is your cousin, if you've got nothing nice to say then shut that fat trap up! You failed your classes again this year; you better shape up because I'm no longer required to keep you in my home!" Petunia then rounded on her husband, "And you! Unless you want a divorce, then I suggest you stop making comments about my family! You don't hear me making fun of _your_ sister that _no_ man wanted, now do you?"

Things became very quiet for a moment before Petunia turned around and embraced Harry once last time.

-1-

"So do you mind telling me what that all was about?" Remus asked Harry once they were back at their home. "I thought your aunt disliked you as well?"

Harry blew out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, "We had a very peculiar talk, Moony. I'd have to say, it was probably the only and best talk I've ever had with her."

They both looked towards the stairs; Severus Snape warily watched the two of them. "Is something wrong, Severus?" Remus studied his new house-mate. His face was a tad gaunt and he looked worse for wear.

"No," Severus drawled out slowly, "I was just getting a glass of water. I've been working on making more potions for Draco. I finally found a mixture that holds for longer due to his unique situation." And with a flourish, never mind the fact that he was not teaching at Hogwarts anymore, his robes billowed while he walked away.

"Are we really moving away with them?" Harry put a small smile on his face to show he wasn't too upset about it. Inside, though, he didn't know if he could handle it. _Ron and Hermione hated Malfoy. Ron and I hated Snape. Snape is a good guy though. But Sirius and my dad didn't believe that…_ Harry shook his head, finding his thoughts to be very strange. But it was not lost on him that his heart ached when he thought of his deceased loved ones. _But that is normal, isn't it? You are supposed to grieve. _

"Harry?" Remus gently nudged his cub's shoulder, "I think you should go shower and then get some sleep."

_I never realized how much of a home this place could be. But without you Sirius, it all feels so empty._ Remus sighed before hunting down Severus. They needed to talk about when they were going to go house scouting.

-1end1-ab-1chapter1-

_If you find any errors, let me know! Either review and tell me or send me a private message!_

_Next chapter should be up by Friday or latest being Sunday!  
RR please!_

_Mreow =^.^=  
__Ai Neko Yokai_


	3. Onslaught Pt 2

_Warning: Slash, violence, sex galore! Rated M for a reason! This fic will deal with many a trial; cutting, suicide, depression… you get the gist. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Twilight. But I do however own my computer, brain, fingertips, and this plot. So me no infringe, you no sue.**_

_**AN:**__OOC Harry from this chapter and onward. He's about to become a tad unstable… and I'm using the word 'tad' very loosely._

-1-

Never Let Me Go – Chapter One.b – Onslaught Pt. 2

Written by Ai Neko Yokai

-1-

_To say the pain wasn't unbearable, that'd be a lie. To say that someone was squeezing his heart while jamming a fork into it… close to the truth it'd ever get. _

-1-

The final battle took place Friday night, and ended early Saturday morning. It was now Tuesday, and Harry was going stir crazy. Draco was still enduring the painful process of becoming a vampire, and Harry honestly didn't believe the potions were holding that much effect anymore. But if he were to keep being honest, he was sort of happy that Draco was in pain. It wasn't because he wanted some sort of sadistic vindication, but more like Draco being in pain gave something else for him to focus on… Something other than the audio and visual hallucinations he started to get. Harry shook his head, he wasn't about to dwell on those matters. After all, thinking about anything like that is what caused them to start.

Severus and Remus had checked out Maine but the area they were looking at wasn't good enough. "It was a beautiful place, Harry. You had to see it! But, sadly enough, the only place we would have been able to get didn't get enough overcast. The forest was in abundance, but now that I think of it, so were the people," Remus had said. Harry sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. Kreacher was fixing him up some lunch while he waited for Draco to start screaming again. And sure enough, Harry found himself running to Draco's side and instantly pouring some potion into his mouth. "Swallow it damn you!" Draco couldn't swallow it though, his body wouldn't allow it.

Harry's eyes went wide with panic. He hadn't been told what to do for this situation. Draco stopped screaming, but his eyes remained wide as well as his mouth – as if he were frozen screaming in pain. Harry faintly registered a popping noise in the distance, but he was too focused on Draco's eyes that were suddenly peering into his. _Wait, how did I end up on my back?_

Blood red eyes gazed hungrily into terrified emerald orbs. Draco licked his lips and ducked down to bite Harry but a swift stunner to his back stopped before he could break skin.

"Harry! Harry!" Remus ran into the room. He pushed Draco's still form off the younger wizard. "Harry, are you okay? Did he bite you?"

Shell shocked, Harry could only shake his head slowly. "Oh, thank goodness! Go down to the kitchen and wait for us, okay?"

Numb, Harry slowly stood up and went down to the kitchen. Kreacher quietly pushed his lunch towards him, and left without a word. _Holy shit._

Not too long later, Remus entered the kitchen, "Are you okay Harry?"

"Yes, Remus, I'm fine. I was just startled. I remember freaking out because I couldn't get him to swallow the potion and then I remember seeing his face all freaked out, and I had no idea how I ended up on my back with him trying to bite me." Harry took the last bite of his sandwich and watched Remus saunter over to the table and sit. "Is Draco done turning?"

"Yes, he is. We would have been back this morning, but we stopped to get some furry animals for him to feed on. That's what Severus is taking care of right now." Remus quietly thanked Kreacher for the glass of firewhiskey. "Oh, Harry! You should have seen Canada! It was just as beautiful as Maine! And you wouldn't have to worry about how you spell there!" Remus was hoping Harry would at least crack a smile, but the teen wouldn't budge. "We aren't going to move there though. We decided that Washington was better. We stopped there last night. We found a place right near Forks, and very close to the La Push beach area. I checked what the weather was like there, and it's almost always cloudy. Severus found the home we'd be living in. It's so beautiful, Harry, you're going to love it. There are a lot of trees, lots of animals, and the town is relatively small. It'll be perfect for the four of us. The yard is very big for Severus to be able to grow potion ingredients, the forest is vast for the nights of a full moon, Draco will be able to hunt in peace without having to come across humans, and you'll be able to fly in the forest as well!" Remus's earnest eyes scanned Harry's face, trying to find any trace of _something_. But no, Harry's face was void.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Moony, are we really going to leave? Everything we know is here." Harry felt something constrict in his chest, and he became short of breath. "Remus…!" Panic tore through his chest as he clutched tightly to the sides of his head, tears kissing the corners of his eyes. Memories flooded through him again; Sirius showing him the family tree, the countless late-night chats he'd had with Sirius, Order meetings with the now deceased Order members, catching Remus and Sirius making love in their room, and countless more memories. He could hear, faintly, Remus trying to grab his attention, but he couldn't bring himself to care. A dull ache in his chest left him feeling hollow inside. _Maybe… Maybe leaving is for the best. It just hurts, Moony, it just hurts…_

"Harry!" Remus shouted again. Harry had fell limp against the table, crying. He kept muttering something but Remus couldn't understand. "Harry, you need to speak up, I don't understand you!" Remus started to feel tears coming to his eyes. This was something they all had been worried about. The stress and damages done from war were usually worse being emotional and mental. Physical, for wizards anyway, could be fixed easily with magic. But when it came down to emotional and mental damage, just like any other mortal and immortal, only time could tell.

"He's not making sense; he keeps muttering stuff about memories and everything hurting." Remus looked up and saw Draco standing in the doorway, "I think he's describing memories as he sees them. He keeps repeating the same things. Stuff like Sirius and the family tree, Order meetings and Order members, you and Sirius making love… oh wow, didn't need to know that… and he keeps saying that his heart hurts."

Severus swiftly swaggered into the kitchen, holding two vials. His robes billowing with each purposeful step towards the brunette wizard. "Remus, give him these. One of these is to calm him and the other is a hefty antidepressant. I think he's going to need to go on a regiment for that if he keeps having hallucinations."

"Are you sure he's…" Remus was interrupted.

"The barriers in his mind are down. He is having audio hallucinations of past memories. These audio ones are very serious. He doesn't even know we're talking. Give me a moment, I'm going to dig deeper into this." Severus lifted Harry's head up by the chin, the teen not making any signs to show that he knew what Severus was doing. "Ah, Harry had visual hallucinations in Hogwarts. When he ran to you, he was running away from the memories. Maybe it'll stop once we relocate ourselves."

Draco's eyebrows creased in slight consternation. He could hear everything Harry was saying, as if he was doing more than just _hearing_ voices. He was interacting with them now, but he couldn't be too sure if the interaction was just verbatim to the memories or if the interaction was new. _Oh hell, if he's actually having a conversation with his memories that are not going by the memory itself, that's schizophrenia… right? Then it wouldn't be considered a hallucination, but a delusion, right?_

Severus ran through many different options in his head, trying to determine best course of action. He could faintly hear his godson's thoughts, and he was able to turn them down a bit. _Following a traumatic event, one would think its post traumatic stress disorder. But I don't think I've ever come across a PTSD victim that interacted with memories the way Harry is... But Draco would be wrong about him being delusional. If Harry keeps this up, we may have to take him to a 'professional'._

It took a few more minutes before Harry finally stopped his muttering and fell asleep, head resting on the kitchen table. Remus picked Harry up and took him to his room, giving a wary glance towards the potions' master.

-1-

"I'm telling you, he can't go!" Remus angrily whispered. "He's… he's ill, and he just can not go!"

"Remus, everyone is expecting him to be there," McGonagall started, via floo network, "And don't you think it would do him good to be at the mass funeral? Closure does a lot of good for the mind, body, and soul."

Remus angrily shook his head, "Minerva, he's really not able to go. Severus thinks he has post traumatic stress disorder, on top of all these hallucinations – he's talking to them! This is has been going on for the past two days since Draco turned!"

Draco walked into the room and saw Remus huddled over, "And you know he can hear you. You aren't as quiet as you think. And just so you know, you're making him upset. He wants to go and he doesn't appreciate you talking about his personal problems, irregardless who that person is."

"We'll finish this talk later, Minerva," and with that, Remus closed the call, and stalked out of the room.

He saw Harry sitting on the floor, against the wall next to the doorway, crying. "Why can't I say goodbye, Moony? Padfoot thinks I should go."

Remus looked away from Harry and caught Severus's eye. The ex-potion's professor shook his head, and then motioned for Draco to leave the two alone. Remus turned his attention back to Harry before enveloping him into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

"I only think you should stay home because I don't think you're ready to let go of them," Remus murmured into Harry's messy, brunette hair. "You find it very difficult just to think about them, let alone hear their names… How do you think you'll react when you see a bunch of coffins going into the ground?"

Harry sat there, in Remus's arms, shaking. He wanted to go see his friends, but he just couldn't understand. If he were dead, he'd want his friends to see him again. "But if I don't go, how am I supposed to tell them that I'll remember them? I tell them all the time, but they don't believe me…" Harry gasped, and clutched at his chest, "I _need_ to go, Moony! They'll be mad if I don't…"

Whispers started to overtake his ears, clouding his thought process. _We died and you lived Harry… You left us on that ground, exposed. You _let_ us die. Harry won't you join us?_ The voices were starting to form distorted images, dead bodies surrounded him, shredded and torn. He screamed and thrashed as he felt arms pull him, the voices screaming at him, calling him and begging him to not go. _Harry… Ha_rr_y… Har_ry! "Harry!" Remus shook his 'cub' forcefully, beckoning him to reality, "Harry!"

-1-

The sky was a dull grey, rain clouds threatening to cry on the earth. The mood was somber; black robed wizards and witches adjourning for the mass funeral. It had taken a week to pilfer through the dead bodies, finding what part belonged where and to whom it belonged to. Hundreds of coffins were floating above hundreds of dug graves, awaiting their final resting place.

Remus, Severus, Draco, and an emotionless Harry stood in front of graves that were marked members of the Order. Draco felt a bit uncomfortable, but knew it was better for him to be alongside Harry. He had asked where his parents were, and Severus had told him that they were instantly cremated. Stilled-heart he may have, it still hurt to think of his mother being dead. _Rotten bastard father…_

Harry looked over at Draco, noticing the anger that was on his stone face. "What's wrong with you, Malfoy?" Harry whispered. His voice was void of emotion, but the curiosity was in there somewhere. When the undead blond shook his head, he turned to look back at the graves. All of the Weasleys were right in front of him, Hermione next to Ginny's at the end. _I should be there too…_ Harry quickly redirected his thoughts; _I wonder if they are mad at me?_ Coldness slowly crawled into his skin, inching itself all over his body until it found its way into his heart. He could hear the voices; he could hear them screaming… he could hear everything…

_xxx_

_Harry and Draco fought vigilantly and viciously, both kept one another's back in check. They didn't speak to one another, but they did often share a few glances, making sure the other one was okay. Harry didn't know how they were separated, but he kept moving forward, the tug of his scar influencing his direction. He saw Ron and Hermione tag teaming, and inwardly smiled. He couldn't wait to be able to settle down with them and have Ginny at his side. He'd truly be able to call the Weasleys his family after the war. _

_xxx_

Harry could remember, very well, after blasting a diffindo and effectively killing a death eater, instinctively checking his pocket. He had had an engagement ring in there. Faintly, he could still feel the burst of happiness that had surged through him before he had reached Voldemort.

Harry gasped, the wind knocked out of him. Agony, apparently, was becoming Misery's company, taunting his heart strings, playing it like it's their favorite instrument. Vaguely, he could hear Draco ask him if he was okay, but he was in too much pain to answer. He was very aware that he had fallen to his knees, but unaware to anything else.

Tears lined his eyes. He drowned out the voices of his loved ones in favor of listening to a soft, silky voice comforting him. Cold arms embraced him, chilling him impossibly deeper than his thoughts could; but it was more than welcoming. Slightly startled, he looked up into Draco's stony, yet compassionate face and sighed. Rivalry didn't matter anymore. Harry gave a slight chuckle, the _irony of rivalry: it was dead and buried_.

Draco's ice-blue eyes, translucently flawless like stained glass, stared concerned into morbidly dark shades of green. _What is going on in his head? What a basket case…_

The two of them ignored the burial ceremony that had started. Draco was more concerned with trying to make sure Harry didn't cause a scene, and Harry was more interested into staring at those glass-blue pools of stone. _Why aren't his eyes red?_

"My eyes aren't red because I'm a magical vampire, you dolt. My human blood has left me completely. Didn't you learn anything when we were at school?" Draco softly answered. He knew, under normal circumstances, that would have gotten a rise out of Harry, but Harry just smiled and gave a slight laugh and gave a non-committal response, "Oh." And what had surprised Draco even more, was the fact that he could feel Harry wrap his own arms around him.

Harry could hear voices, and then he could hear everyone else around him that was living. But being near Draco made those _other_ voices not seem so bad. In a way, Harry found the icy coldness that emanated off the undead blond very comforting. Or he did, until he could hear Ron shouting at him, _"What do you think you're doing? He's the ferret!"_ It had sounded so real to Harry. He pushed Draco away and looked around wildly, desperately searching for his friend.

Slowly he rose from the ground, the yelling was muffled, but the pounding in his head was killing him. He looked down at Draco, barely breathing. "Please?"

Draco stood up, unsure of what Harry was asking. "Potter, what?"

Harry lost it then, water flooded down his face as he whispered, "Get me out of here." Lighting flashed and thunder was heard, and before the rain fell, the two of them were gone.

-1-

"Where did the two of you go?" Remus asked Draco as he walked into the kitchen. Waving his wand, he dried himself off before taking his seat.

Draco sniffed and tried not to gag, _oh, I hate this part of being a vampire._ "Harry needed to leave. He's sulking in his room right now. He had a teeny breakdown. Another thing you can tell Severus is Harry keeps speaking what he thinks and doesn't keep it in his head. Especially since when we got home," Draco sighed, "When we got home, Harry asked if I could do him a favor…"

Remus was waiting for Draco to continue, but the vampire just got out of the room and walked away.

Severus chose that moment to walk into the kitchen. He didn't speak, nor did he ask any questions. He carefully sifted through the wolf's head and found the answers he was looking for.

"You wouldn't happen to know what that favor was, would you." Remus carefully looked over at Severus. He already knew Severus didn't know.

-1-end-1-

_AN: I'm so VERY sorry about the HUGE delay. And I'm even further sorry to say that I'm not where I had planned to be when it came to this chapter… I had already let some of you know that this chapter was when they were moving to Forks, but I'm already behind schedule. Besides… Next chapter, for certain… It's already written. I don't know why, but this chapter in particular was very hard for me to write. So in the meantime, I was working on Chapter 2. (Yes, we're no longer in chapter 1) Chapter 2 should be up sometime by the end of the week, early next week. (No promises… I don't need to give myself bad luck…)_

_I want to say 'Thank You so much for being awesome' to all of you who have reviewed so far. And a 'Hope you like this story' to all those who didn't review but alerted and favorited. _

_(And another quick sorry for this being short… XD)_

_=^-^= Mreow X3 Ai_


	4. Bella Blade Pt 1

_Warning: Slash, violence, sex galore! Rated M for a reason! This fic will deal with many a trial; cutting, suicide, depression… you get the gist. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Twilight. But I do however own my computer, brain, fingertips, and this plot. So me no infringe, you no sue.**_

_**AN:**__There will be inconsistencies regarding Bella's mother and her stepfather. Other than that, there will also be a little OOCness. So no, do not mention that in the review, I've fairly warned you. _

_On with the story!_

-2-

Never Let Me Go – Chapter Two – Bella Blade Pt. 1

Written by Ai Neko Yokai

-2-

"What are you doing here leech?" Jacob came out from behind a brush of trees, clad in only shorts. They were at the no longer existent treaty line, Bella's request. Edward sighed, wishing he'd told Bella that he needed to hunt. But no, Alice had told him that he really needed to hear what Bella had to say. _But why does the mutt have to be here?_ Lightly, he scanned over Jacob's thoughts, not liking that Bella gave him the same phone call. _Bella, why?_

"Like you, Bella called me here," Edward softly spoke. Jacob's light brown eyes scanned the vampire, not liking his presence. But for Bella, the wolf would do nearly anything… Even if it meant having to hang around a bloodsucking, sparkling… "I can hear your thoughts, you know," Edward coolly cut off Jacob's mental tirade.

"Oh, good, the two of you are here!" Bella carefully walked over to them. It was grey outside, however, a little light shone through. What little light there was, splashed across her pale face and lit up her sad, chocolate brown eyes.

Edward took a step forward, wanting to know why his intended looked so upset. Out of all the times he wished he could hear her thoughts, the desperateness peaked right now. He could hear Jacob wondering what was wrong, but he could also hear the wolf thinking. _Those damn leeches better not have done something to upset her again…!_

Bella played with her loose ponytail, soft curls entwining between her thin fingers. "You know," Bella started – her voice barely a whisper, "I love you both so much. The two of you have done everything you could to make sure I was safe and that I was happy." She saw a log, and she sat on it before giving a soft sigh, "My mom is sick. I know the two of you and your two families have bent over backwards for me… But I'm sorry, I have to go. She needs me right now."

Edward could feel something come forth, his eyes felt tight and moist. He knew he was on the verge of crying. _The never-ending verge…_ He loved Bella, and she was just going to leave… "Bella, Carlisle is a doctor. Just have your mom come up here. He can take care of her, you know that."

Bella gave a cynical laugh, bitterness laced in her following words, "It's not that kind of sick, Edward. She has stage 3 cancer. She was doing chemotherapy, but they had to stop it when they realized her kidneys were failing. I need to go to Jacksonville to take care of her because Phil can't do it alone."

Jacob looked down to the ground, watched ants and other bugs crawl over the dirt covered earth. While he knew Bella had to go, part of him just wished that she could stay. "When are you leaving?"

Bella bit her lip, tears finally having formed in her eyes. A small sob left her, "I am leaving tomorrow morning. Most of my bags are packed."

Edward sprang forward and pulled Bella into a fierce hug, wary not to crush her. He pressed his cold lips to hers before slightly leaning away, "Do you need us to help you? Does Charlie need help? Is there anything we can do?"

Bella gave a soft chuckle before wrapping her arms around Edward. She buried her face into his chest and sighing, "I don't think there is anything you can do. But when I go, I don't know when I am coming back. I don't want my absence to make you all think though that things have to go back to how they used to be. Victoria is still out there. Communication on both ends would do you all very well if you're going to stop her."

To Edward's surprise, he saw Jacob nodding, "I can't promise that things will be as smoothly as they are. But I'll try, Bells."

Bella gave a small smile, "That's all I ask, Jay."

-2-

Jacob and Edward rode in the back of the police car while Bella sat in the passenger seat. Charlie looked in his rearview mirror and saw that the two males were looking out of their windows, grim expressions on their faces. _How the hell did Bella find these guys?_ He put his eyes back on the road, missing Edward's crooked smile that formed on his face.

When they reached the airport, Jacob and Edward took care of grabbing Bella's bags and walked in front of Charlie and Bella. Jacob looked a little over at Edward, apologetically, "I know it's rough, but she did say she was coming back."

Edward clenched his teeth, "Yes, but I'm not liking that I can't do anything for her."

Jacob sighed, "Yeah, me too. But I had a talk with the pack last night, they want to put the treaty line back into effect, but they also want to revise the treaty. Sam realizes that you Cullens _can_ be trusted, but just for the sake of home territory…"

Edward interrupted him, "Yeah, I understand. So when does Sam want to work on the new treaty?"

Before Jacob could answer, Bella and Charlie called them over, "You two do realize you walked past baggage, right?"

Jacob mentally answered Edward, _'Tonight, nine pm.'_

They put the bags down and the worker tagged them and threw them onto what looked to be a conveyor belt of sorts. Bella went over to Jacob and gave him a bear hug, "You be good or else I'll have Billy put a collar on you!" She winked at him before moving over to Edward.

She hugged Edward and then kissed his stone cheek. She whispered in his ear, "I love you. And you take care… no more suicide attempts, promise?"

Edward smirked before laughing. Silky smooth words tumbled out of his mouth, knowing that the only other person that could hear him was Jacob, "I love you too, Bella. You be safe and you know we all are only just a phone call away. You ever need anything, you know we're here. And Bella," Edward did the unnecessary motion of clearing his throat before he emphasized, "you stay safe."

Bella smiled before kissing his lips and then pulled away and walked over to Charlie. She hugged him goodbye, "Try not to burn the house down. Alice called me this morning and told me to leave her number on the fridge in case you ever wanted a home cooked meal that wasn't going to attack you." She winked and Charlie flushed.

Then she left.

-2-

"Carlisle," Sam greeted the vampire doctor. They had been waiting for the Cullens to show up at the Black residence. Of course, it was nine pm on the dot when they appeared. "We're just waiting for Jacob to get done with his rounds. He's on his way back. Have a seat."

Alice walked in, a bit dazed. She could feel something was off, but she couldn't see it. Jasper held her hand, trying to calm her, but Alice didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't working. She only felt a bitter edge whenever she thought of Bella. Again, she couldn't see. It didn't help that Bella had yet to call any of them to say she arrived in Jacksonville.

Rosalie entered, her nose crinkling a bit at the stench. But she made no comment when she walked over to a corner and stood there, arms crossed over her chest. Esme smiled at the wolves before sitting down in the offered seat. "Thank you!"

Emmett and Edward walked in together, last. Emmett looked over at Paul and the two highfived one another. Edward went over by Rosalie, and mirrored her stance.

Carlisle sat next to Esme before looking over at Billy, "Last time I was here, I hadn't had the chance to tell you how lovely your home is."

Billy shrugged, unsure of how to respond. Esme smiled, "It is. It's very comfortable. Reminds me of my old home; human days," she then softly laughed. Billy smiled at her.

Jacob walked through the doors, clad in only torn up denim shorts, "Sorry I'm late."

Sam shrugged, "It's alright. But now that we're all here, let's get started."

Sam sat across from Carlisle, a blank piece of paper between the two, "Obvious rule number one: no biting humans. Obvious rule number two: no hunting wolves. Obvious rule number three: no attacking Cullens or their visitors. But I think we need to make a stipulation on that…"

Carlisle held up his hand, "Any and all friends of ours already know that they are not to feed in the area. If they become thirsty, they are well aware that the only food they can get are animals. And we told them that they are not to feed on wolves and that we won't help them if they decide to break the rules."

Sam gave a curt nod and a small smile, "Very well." He watched as Carlisle wrote down the rules and the stipulations regarding vampire visitors.

"Obviously there is going to be a bit of a clash regarding the Swan residence…" Carlisle started but Billy interrupted him.

"What do you mean? Bella went to Jacksonville so there shouldn't be an issue anymore."

"I understand that Billy, but Charlie has been given Alice's number so that way he can eat food," Carlisle gave a small laugh, "and I quote: not burn the house down. Alice and Esme will sometimes be going over there. I know Charlie already asked Alice over earlier."

Alice looked up and gave an awkward attempt at a smile, "Yeah. Bella wasn't kidding about him being cooking-challenged. Even though Bella has already told him not to do it, he had tried to put a can of food in the microwave again." A round of chuckles erupted throughout the room.

"Okay then…" Billy sniffed with a wide grin on his face.

Jacob looked over at Edward, mentally talking to him, _'I don't know about you, but I don't feel right. Like, something feels really off. Do you know what I mean?'_ Edward looked Jacob square in the eyes before giving a slight nod. _'Yeah, and I don't know if it's because things just seem odd because Bella isn't here, or if it seems off because Bella hasn't called us yet…'_

Sam nodded at something Carlisle said, "Yeah, I agree with that. Especially since we know how dangerous she is. You got that, guys? While the line is still in place, they're allowed to come and go as they please when they are patrolling. And the only time when they are allowed to come here, when they aren't patrolling, is if there is an emergency."

Esme smiled, "I think that another thing should be listed, so as to not cause alarm. We'll let you know if we will be having visitors, so that way there is no faulting."

Sam gave Esme a rather gracious smile, "That's a great idea, Esme."

Leah rolled her eyes, "I don't see why the rest of us need to be here, Sam. Obviously it's just you and the Cullens making a new treaty."

"Leah," Sam warned. His voice was near growling, heavy with authority, "And how is the rest of the pack supposed to know what is being defined if they are not here? Keep silent and listen."

Leah's only response was a huff as she turned her head defiantly.

Alice gasped, her amber eyes widened in terror. Edward, having seen what Alice saw, bellowed, "No!" He then lunged at her, but Emmett and Paul pulled him back. Jasper got in front of Alice, protectively, even though he was curious as to what was happening.

Carlisle and Sam shared a look with Billy. "Do you know what is going on, Carlisle?" Billy asked.

"No…" Carlisle stood up, but when he did, he saw Edward's face. It was that of pure agony. Carlisle turned to look at Alice, and saw the pain and anguish on her face. He knew, that if she weren't a vampire, she'd have been crying those unshed tears.

"Alice, what did you see?"

Alice looked at him, sobs wracking her body as she choked. Her head turned from side to side, "Because I was being blocked, I didn't see it happen until now. It's too late! Oh no, Carlisle!" She abruptly stood up and grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. "It was Victoria…"

Everyone stared at the TV as the news displayed a crashed plane. "…it's tragic. We're still waiting for the reports on what exactly happened. From what we do know, is that the plane had a malfunction…"

There was uproar amongst the wolves, Alice sobbing into Jasper's arms. Edward finally broke free from Emmett and Paul and ran out of the house. Jacob fell to his knees, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Carlisle looked around, the only ones being as silent as he was, were Billy and Sam. Billy had tears in his eyes though as he stared at the news on the TV. "Quiet!" Carlisle shouted. He then pointedly looked back over at the TV.

"…waiting for that still. Earlier today, around one pm, the plane crashed. They are saying it was a malfunction, but it has yet to be determined what kind. From what was being said by a responding officer, there were no survivors. Later, we found out that was a true statement. We are not mentioning who passed away out of respect for the families who have yet to be notified. We will keep you posted as we learn more. Back to you Anne…"

Jacob quietly stood up and left the house. He walked to his garage and sat down on the ground.

"I know you're there, Edward." Jacob sighed and looked up, "I thought Alice couldn't see anything when she is around us?"

Shrugging, "She had been having a funny feeling all day. Maybe she was able to see something because you all weren't involved in any way, shape, or form. Not to mention, that was obviously concrete." Edward sat down next to Jacob.

"Do you think Charlie knows?" Jacob asked.

"I'd think that he'd have called someone by now if he did," Edward responded, emotionless.

"I can't believe she's really gone… We just spoke to her this morning," Jacob whispered. Tears still rolled down his face, a slow steady ache in his heart.

Edward gave a distraught chuckle, "You know, if I had turned her like she wanted, she'd have had a chance at living. That," Edward sighed, "that is the sad part. Or maybe I should have just stayed away from her like I had originally planned."

Jacob snorted, "According to Bella, you prolonged her life. She told me you saved her from that van, and she told me that you saved her when she was in Port Angeles. If you had stayed away, I don't think we'd be having this conversation right now."

Edward's blackening eyes glanced over towards Jacob, taking in his russet skin. "I honestly believe you'd have been the better option."

Jacob gave a short laugh, his tears seeming to cease for the moment, "I don't see how that would have been possible, like I just said, you saved her. And let's just pretend she'd have survived the van and managed to not get into trouble in Port Angeles; that would not have stopped her from being on that plane. Her mom was still sick."

"Yes," Edward made sure he had eye contact with Jacob, "but she'd then not have been with us when James, Victoria, and Laurent showed up. It's because of that one incident that this all happened. If Bella hadn't been there, James wouldn't have smelled her. If James hadn't smelled her, she wouldn't have gotten hurt the way she did, James wouldn't have been killed, and then Victoria wouldn't have had a reason to kill her."

Edward could hear the various placating thoughts in Jacob's head, all of which Jacob realized there was another way for Edward to smash them down. If it were any other time, he was sure it would have been hilarious.

"You know," Jacob started, sighing, "I'm too young to argue with such an old guy."

"The two of you need to come back into the house. Carlisle and Sam finished the treaty, and more importantly, the news said that one passenger is unaccounted for," Seth said. He had, at some point, gone into the garage. Edward wasn't even sure when it was. Seth ran back to the house, leaving the two grieving men to stare at one another.

"Do you think…?" Jacob gasped.

Edward shook his head, chuckling darkly, "If she is the one who is missing, I'm sure she's now dead or wishing she were dead. Victoria must have her. I don't know what is worse, the fact that I am now wishing she were amongst the dead in that crash, or wishing she was killed instantly when Victoria caught her."

Jacob cleared his throat, "What do we do now?"

Edward couldn't respond.

-2-

Charlie held a funeral of sorts for Bella. She was the only missing passenger, but Charlie had been told that it'd have been impossible for Bella to have survived. He had bought an antique white casket, closed of course, and it was in the process of being buried. Her tombstone was simple, just like Bella.

Jacob and the pack were there, Billy sitting next to Charlie and comforting him. Edward and the Cullens were there, too. Edward sat next to Jacob, though; Carlisle sat next to Charlie, trying his best to help Billy with the condolences.

"I don't know what to make of this, Edward," Jacob murmured.

"Neither do I," Edward responded. "This seems too _final_."

Jacob nodded, "I need to go, what about you?"

Edward took one more look at the casket, before turning back towards Jacob, "Yes."

-2-

_And when we all fell down, we fell apart. We never really had our amazing start. We sang our song, we danced our dance, but will we ever get our final chance? The wind blows softly, just like your hair… But all that's left is that vacant stare. I'll remember you, will you remember me? Or will this just be the way that you leave?_

-2-end-2-

_AN: Please don't kill me! I don't know if any of you are Bella fans… But now, death is a part of life. And sometimes, in death, one finds themselves reborn… The title 'Bella Blade' is actually Danish for 'Bella Leaves'. Part Two of Chapter 2 is coming up next, and will be back in the HP world, getting them situated in Forks. Mmkay? Keep in mind, please, these italicized parts that I have are MINE. I made them up! Don't take them, if you want them, ask me and if I decline… then it's a NO!_

_Oh... I realized that it'd be fun to torture you all, so you have to wait for Friday to come around for Chapter 2.b... haha_

_With that, I bid you all adieu x3 Ai =^-^=_


	5. Bella Blade Pt 2

_Warning: Slash, violence, sex galore! Rated M for a reason! This fic will deal with many a trial; cutting, suicide, depression… you get the gist. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Twilight. But I do however own my computer, brain, fingertips, and this plot. So me no infringe, you no sue.**_

_**AN:**__There will be a little OOCness. So no, do not mention that in the review, I've fairly warned you. I don't get the whole deal with Wolfsbane Potion, so yeah… Fanfiction perks have been taken advantage of again… haha…_

_On with the story!_

-2-

Never Let Me Go – Chapter Two – Bella Blade Pt. 2

Written by Ai Neko Yokai

-2-

_We watched you. We saw you. We will haunt you. We will hurt you. We will be here forever…Deny us, we'll expel you. Demon in your heart, banish it like trashed art. Forget us not, for we won't you. Want is wanton but the need is blatant. Confuse our words but do not be mistaken. We are forsaken… You. Are. Dust._

-2-

It had been several days. Several days of them all packing up the most important of things, several days of collecting animals for Draco to feed on until the move, and several days of Harry having horrible audio hallucinations. When the day came to move, Harry became very jittery and couldn't help the muscle spasms. _I want to move to escape the memories but at the same time… Everyone I know is here… I don't want to abandon them…_

"Harry, come take your medicine. Severus said if you don't take them, he'll force feed you again," Draco stood at Harry's doorway holding a small metal basket full of vials; all of which was for Harry to drink.

Giving a glare worthy of said evil ex-potions' professor, Harry stalked over towards Draco and picked up a vial and drank, succinctly. He did that with each and every one vial before dropping the empty vials back into the metal basket in the same manner they were picked up.

"Thank you Harry. I don't see why you feel the need to fight it. They make it easier for you to function during the day," Draco said. He didn't expect an answer, nor did he get one. He walked away, not realizing Harry was mentally burning the blonde to eternal oblivion.

"Harry, Draco, are you two ready yet? We have everything moved at the new house, so come on!" Remus shouted to the two teens that were still upstairs. He knew Draco didn't need him to yell, but for Harry's sake, he still did it. "Severus, are you excited?" Amber eyes turned to look earnestly at said man, "I mean, new home in a new country giving us all a new start and I'm just so excited and I can't wait for the two of them to see it-,"

"You're babbling wolf!" Severus sighed, "I am," clucking his tongue a bit, "excited. I'm sure Draco will love it. He's very fond of the outdoors. He finds it inspiring for his artwork. As for Harry, I believe a change in scenery will do very well for him."

The two boys in question walked down the stairs. Harry started crying again, sniffling as he blearily took one last look at Padfoot's home. Severus was the first to apparate, taking Draco with him. Remus circled his arm around Harry's body, "Ready cub?"

Harry whined, while still looking around, "But what about Padfoot? I didn't get to say goodbye…" Remus sharply inhaled, tears immediately coming to his own eyes. Even though he knew it would hurt himself to say, he was rather harsh for Harry's sake. Severus had said it's better to not deny what has happened and seem cruel, than to enable the behavior and let him stay sick.

"Harry, Padfoot is dead… But just like at the battle, he'll always be with us. Same thing with your mom and dad. You don't have to say goodbye," Remus cleared his throat, "Come on Harry, and get a grip on me so we can go to our new home."

Sniffling, Harry did as he was told, quietly whispering his goodbyes, "Love you 'foot."

With a pop, they were gone.

"Harry, open your eyes," Remus murmured. He slowly let go of Harry, letting him get a great view of his new residence. "So what do you think?"

Rubbing his emerald eyes slowly, Harry gasped and his demeanor drastically changed. It was beautiful! "Moony! It's amazing!" There were plush trees surrounding the house. Even the driveway had trees encasing them. In the distance, Harry could make out what looked to be waves. They were near a beach! Swirling around, Harry saw their home. It was a beautiful beige color; all the windows on the three floors were outlined in white. The front door was a rich hazelnut brown; and the house had a deck that seemed to wrap around the whole house. Harry then realized that all three floors had decks that did that. _Well I guess that means the second floor and third floor have wrap around balconies._ Harry wasn't sure what words would be appropriate. He'd never been in such a beautiful home before. _Oh Padfoot is going to love this!_ At that thought, Harry became short in breathing again and broke down, "But Padfoot…!"

"Draco, I thought you told me he took his potions!" Severus snapped. Draco snarled, "Don't you dare call me a liar! I did give him his potions! I watched him while he drank, I heard the potions going down his throat, and I heard the little splash it made in his stomach! Maybe you should have brewed it better!"

"Stop!" Remus pinched his nose in exasperation, "Harry just needs to get used to this. Give him some time. You can't expect him to change within fifteen minutes!"

Harry cried softly, clinging to Remus, "Moony, it's too far! What about Ron and Hermione…?"

Remus broke down then, having become weak in the knees, he dragged himself and Harry down to the ground, "Sh, Harry! Stop that! Sirius is dead, Ron is dead, and Hermione is dead…! We moved so we can start again; we moved so we can build a new life, one where we don't have to deal with the wizarding world. You need to let go of them Harry! It's one thing to miss and love them, but it's another thing to act the way you are!"

He hadn't realized it, but Remus had been shaking Harry with each word. Harry squealed and his cries became louder. Hysteria controlled his voice, "Moony! We left them! We left them! We left them! What if they think we abandoned them? How are they supposed to know we love them? They're alone! We left them, Moony! We left them!" The sobs that wracked Harry scared the other three. They didn't know what to do. The medicine obviously wasn't working as well as it should have, and Harry's condition was obviously a lot worse than previously thought.

Severus pulled out a vial seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to Remus, "This will make him fall asleep. While he's sleeping, we need to discuss other options on how to deal with Harry."

Two minutes later, they all found comfort in Harry's sleep. He still was shuddering, but that was to be expected. "I'll go place him in his room. Don't worry; I've already got a bloodchew in my mouth. Won't take a bite, I promise!" Draco gracefully picked up Harry and let his self deeply take in Harry's intoxicating scent, "See, bloodchews work!" Smirking, he ran into their new home and up cherry wooden stairs to the third floor where Harry's room was. It wasn't hard to find, some lingering scents of Harry's items having already been placed in the room.

"Okay," Draco carefully lifted up a forest green blanket and placed Harry delicately on the black sheets that covered a queen sized bed. He looked at the room, a small smile gliding over his icy face. The walls were a beautiful shade of green with wooden molding along where the ceiling and walls and where the floor and walls met. It wasn't something Draco would call extravagant, but it seemed like something Harry would love. Just the simplicity itself seemed admirable. The far right corner, after walking into Harry's room, had a nice wooden desk with what muggles called a laptop. The rest of the room was bare; they were going to let Harry fill the rest up with whatever he wanted.

-2-

They'd only been living there for about a week. To them, Harry was making improvement, slowly, but improvement nonetheless. Draco, however, was finding life in Washington to be amazing. He went outside every single day and fed to his not beating heart's content. It was glorious. Hunting always made his eyes richer in their glassy-blue appearance, and he personally felt it enabled and appeased his narcissistic side.

Harry still babbled a little about Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and everyone else he considered family. It was usually, though, only when he was starting to get tired. "I love them very much, Draco. I miss them and I feel horrible! I never got to say goodbye…" And that would usually be it. He'd close those gorgeous eyes of his and then fall into a nice slumber. _I'm so jealous he can sleep! But at least, since we moved, it's only been audio hallucinations._

Remus had wandered around the tiny town of Forks and not only mingled with Chief Swan but shopped his wallet out. He'd buy everyone new clothes, buy food, and then – yesterday – he came home with a car. It was a sweet ride, Draco had to admit. Severus had even liked the car. Harry, on the other hand, started to cry and mutter something about Ron and their second year at Hogwarts. _No shocker there!_ Draco had to pull Harry away from the car and put him back in his room. _I just think he needs a nice visit to the happy house…_

Sighing, Draco slowly walked out of Harry's room. After quietly closing the door, Draco popped in another bloodchew. _Damn, Severus made these so good! I wonder what the ones in the stores tasted like and if it's true that they have these in gum form…_

Once he was assured Harry had fallen asleep, as he most often does after each episode he has, Draco ran out of the house and into the garden of herbs and plants in the backyard. _I think I smell Severus making wolfsbane potion… Is the full moon that close?_ Shaking his head, he ran into the brush of woods and found a nice sized deer to feed on. Snapping its neck first, Draco quickly dove into action. Clenching his teeth on the deer's jugular, he sucked the poor doe bone dry. _I don't know what tastes better, bloodchews or animal blood. Either way, this is fantastic. I feel… reborn._

-2-

Harry moaned a little as sunbeams hit his face and washed away his eyesight. They'd been living in their new home for a month now. Harry had taken walks outside with Draco, and Draco had even let him ride on his back while he ran through the forest thicket. That had been exhilarating, and he dare say, more liberating than flying on a broom. _He's so nice. Ron and Hermione need to meet him this way._ Harry thought nothing of the thought and quickly got out of bed. _I need to shower and then I need to eat breakfast, and then I want to go swimming in that great ocean at La Push._

Grabbing a fresh pair of clothes, Harry exited his room and walked down the hallway to where the bathroom was. _Oh! I better make this a quick shower, I smell food!_ Laughing to himself, he rushed and made it out a record ten minutes later. He felt good until his mind once again let himself slip. _I can't wait for Hermione and Ron and Sirius to come visit…_ Soft voices of his deceased loved ones filled his ears, and he hummed a nonsensical tune to drown them out while he went down the stairs and made way to the kitchen. He had realized that if he didn't try to deny them, if he acted like they were still there, the pain would go away and he wouldn't go into an episode. But he didn't dare tell Moony, Snape, or Draco. He didn't want them to take that away from him. He didn't want them to think he was crazy, because crazy was one thing he was not! _Even though they somehow think I'm crazy… I'm just in pain… constantly…_ Harry's smile threatened to leave his face until he shook his head and thought about what he had done yesterday that caused the dream he had had last night. _Draco is going to be mad… again._

"Harry, how many pancakes would you like?" Remus asked while flipping another flapjack in the frying pan. Remus was grinning ear to ear. It was going to be a full moon tonight, but instead of being tired and weary, he was excited. The forest outside was beautiful in the moonlight, and he'd not felt so relaxed in _years_. _I haven't felt this way about these nights since Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail. Last month had been a terrifying experience… but when I woke up, it was calming…_ He placed more pancakes on a plate, having already made over thirty uneaten pancakes. He turned around and saw that Harry and Draco were at the table. Draco was rearranging some of those bloodchews into funny patterns and Harry was looking up at Remus, smiling. _He seems to be doing better. I just knew the move would be perfect for him!_

Severus walked through the back door that was in the kitchen, dropping down a bag full of freshly picked herbs, "After breakfast, I'll get started on making another batch of wolfsbane." Severus sat down, readjusting his black shirt after doing so; he then muttered in disdain to himself, much to Draco's amusement, "One thing I had let slip from my mind about this move… I forgot we were going to have to wear muggle clothing."

Snorting because he had heard, Remus started divvying out the pancakes on everyone's plates, except Draco's. Instead, Draco was given a jug full of blood taken from a slaughter house. _Although I still wonder how they manage to do that… let alone _why_ they get it… Don't they find it gross that I'm drinking blood at the kitchen table?_

"So Harry," Draco spoke after sipping on some pig blood, "did you sleep well?" Harry didn't have shadows under his eyes, he wasn't wearing any concealment, and he seemed to be in bright spirits. He also noticed Harry was wearing brighter colors, going for the blue-jean denim pants and a red tee shirt. Normally Harry would wear bum clothes in dark colors. _At least now he looks respectable. But I wonder why now?_

Harry gave an odd giggle, looking at Draco. He then spoke in a childish manner that concerned the other three people at the table, "Yeah, I slept very well. I had that dream again, the one where you had been turned into a ferret, but then after that, you weren't changed back and while you were still a ferret, you had started biting people. All of those people turned into ferret vampires too… but somehow they managed to procreate, but what they made were cute and fluffy stuffed animals." Snickering, Harry shoved in another mouthful of pancakes while bouncing in his seat like a six year old. Draco glared at him while drinking his jug of blood. _That explains it; he was in my room again. I hate it when he does that! He needs to leave my stuffed animals alone, he needs to stop being mental, and he most certainly needs to stop dreaming up the most oddest of shit about me!_

"When did you go into my room?" Draco growled. _This is why I was happy to be an only child. I didn't have to share anything; not that I would have anyway._

"I went in there when you went feeding yesterday. Duh," Harry took one more sip of his drink before excusing himself from the table. _I just needed to prove to 'Mione and Ron that he wasn't a death eater. 'Mione loved the stuffed bunny and Ron loved the secret stash of Chudley Cannons posters…_

Remus looked over at Severus, worry marring his not-too-long ago happy face, "Why does it sound like he's regressing?" Severus had sighed and looked over to Draco, "Have you been making sure he takes his potions?" All the two adults received was a glare worthy of someone who was ready to kill before Draco excused himself as well, but instead of going up the stairs like Harry had, he left the house. _First off, why do they leave me that responsibility? Second, if they don't think I'm capable of doing that simple task, why don't they do it themselves? Thirdly, why leave me that responsibility if they are just going to question me about it? Pricks…_

-2-

Harry went into the bathroom to make sure he looked okay. He wanted to take a walk but he didn't want anyone to worry. _If they see I'm okay, they can stop giving me those horrible potions. I'm okay, damn it! Hermione knows everything and even she said I was fine! Draco was right there when she said it, I just wish he'd stop ignoring them! _

Harry looked intensely at his face in the mirror. He still had his lightning bolt scar on his forehead, unfortunately; but the other scars that had been on his face finally faded. He fixed his plain red tee shirt and smoothed out his blue jeans before tackling his hair. Messy brunette locks revolted against Harry's clumsy fingers, seeming to wrap soft curls around his slender digits. Long story short, Harry's hair won the war. _Mrs. Weasley isn't going to be too happy about that. She always tried to fix this mop… _Harry froze. _I mean, I'm sure when I see her later she'll try again. She never could in the past; I don't know why she _keeps_ attempting the impossible._

Harry bit a plump bottom lip, agony rising in his chest. He screwed up. A familiar ache started to resound in his chest as all he could hear was his blood pumping in his ears. He looked at his reflection, horror covering his face. Haunted eyes stared into one another, but they weren't his eyes. His eyes were green, these eyes were red: taunting him, teasing, daunting. As if those eyes could speak, he heard another voice in his ear whispering, _"You haven't forgotten me, have you? I know I'll always remember you, won't you remember me? I'm not dead, I can not die."_ Then Harry heard _his_ laughter, mocking him. He hadn't realized he started crying, but when he finally did, he looked back at his reflection; just ordinary watery green eyes, dull.

Then there was a sudden bang in his ears with a faint whisper, _"But this soul you shan't have!"_

Harry blacked out; last thing he heard was nonsensical laughter, biting out, _"I'm not dead, Harry James!"_

-2-

"_Harry! Wake up! You need to wake up! You're going to miss lunch!" Hermione's sweet voice hollered in his ears. Ron laughed, "C'mon mate! After lunch, you wanna play some Quidditch?" _

-2-

Harry jerked awake and wildly thrashed his body, looking around rapidly. _I heard them! Did they leave without me?_ He ignored the quiet response in his head, telling him 'yes'. He didn't want to think about their departure…

Slowly he stood, unsure of what happened or rather, why he was on the bathroom floor. He gasped, seeing his reflection in the mirror. He had shadows under his eyes again and a rather bruising bump on his forehead. _I must've hit my head on the counter when I fell down…_ He ran shaking hands over his face before his fingers ran through his hair. Feeling something wet and sticky, he gasped has he stared; _blood._

With that last thought, the bathroom door slammed open, "What the blazing hell have you done?" Draco stormed through the doorway, anger clearly written across his face. "Why are you bleeding… and why is your head bruised?" Faster than a blink, Draco was right up in Harry's face, examining every micro skin follicle. _I'm sure I'm just exaggerating, but honestly, I call it as I see it._ Harry shook his head out of Draco's fingers. _I didn't even realize he had grabbed me by the chin…_

"I fell… I forget why… but I did. I must've hit my head twice when I fell. I'm bleeding in the back of my head…" Harry swallowed thick saliva, staring directly into Draco's eyes. "I'm sorry… Um, what time is it? Is it lunch time? I hope it is. I'm hungry…"

Harry went to go walk out of the bathroom, but a firm grip on his arm forbade him from walking any further. Draco growled, "It is lunch time, but you need to get checked out first. I'm taking you to Severus." Gently, Draco tugged on Harry's arm, carefully guiding him down the stairs and down a hallway to where Remus and Severus shared a room.

Harry's breathing became a bit labored, as voices filled his ears again. _"Harry, we're waiting for you!"_ He softly whimpered, not caring that he had a vampire right next to him. _"Harry, why won't you talk to us?"_ He could see Draco looking at him with concern, he could see Severus' eyebrows furrowing together in thought, but he couldn't bring himself to care. _"Harry, don't make us leave again!"_ Remus appeared from somewhere, he hadn't a clue where. Distorted voices mingled together, both mind and reality unifying them, _"H_ar_ry_"…! Suddenly, he just couldn't breathe.

Harry clapped his hands to his ears, slowly kneeling to the ground, screaming. "Stop! All of you! Just stop it!" Sobs wracked his body as tears steadily poured out of horrified eyes. Ron and Hermione's dead bodies were everywhere. It never occurred to him that there were only one Ron and Hermione… it never occurred to him that with logic, there is no way the whole hallway could be covered with Rons and Hermiones, corpses – no less. He gave another blood curdling scream. He didn't know what he was saying. He didn't want to see, he didn't want to ever know, he didn't ever want to hear. It didn't help that Hermione was crying out for him, Ron was beckoning him, but both of their dead eyes were somehow staring directly into his dimming ones.

-2-

Draco and Remus knelt down and stared directly into Harry's eyes. Their blue and brown eyes met directly with Harry's green ones, and while he was looking at them, they knew better than to say he was anything more than vacant; he was not present. Severus rushed to the fireplace and threw in powder. No one had time to think, but they all had time to react.

"Minerva, we need to know about where the closest wizarding hospital is! Harry's condition has gotten worse, for a lack of better words." Severus frantically spoke. He could see Minerva's frightened face, having been startled out of her relaxing cup of tea; she was about to retire to her rooms for the night.

"Oh my, Severus! Do you know what time it is? I don't know about any of the American Wizarding hospitals! Didn't you or Remus think to check for those _before_ moving? How irresponsible! Bring him back over here to get looked at while one of you goes and looks for an American St. Mungo's, or just – something!" Minerva stepped away from the floo and put down her tea. Brandishing her wand, she gave it a wave and made herself more presentable and started to immediately use another fireplace to contact a mediwizard to make a house call.

Before Minerva knew it, her home office was filled with two mediwizards, two ex-professors, and two ex-students. Thankfully, Harry had stopped screaming, but he was still shaking violently and crying in Remus' arms. All the while, he was muttering about how he didn't want to see Ron and Hermione like that, he never-ever wanted to see that again.

The first mediwizard spoke, "I am Mediwizard Adams, I and my partner, Mediwitch Shelly, specialize in psychological…" Mediwizard Adams was interrupted by Harry Potter screaming.

"GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Harry wasn't pointing to the healers, but instead pointing at a wall with nothing on it; he was pointing at nothing but thin air.

Shelly carefully stepped forward, pushing a silver strand of hair out of her eyes. Her voice was calm and soothing, but she was sure it would do nothing for the boy, "Harry, can you tell us what you want gone?"

Harry was fighting Remus' hold, trying desperately to break free so he could run away. "They're all there. I don't like them like that!" Harry managed to break free, but before he could run away, Draco grabbed him and forced Harry to the ground. "Stop moving Potter!"

"Harry," Shelly knelt down to Harry's eye level, "tell me what you see. Tell me, are they people?" Harry's eyes clenched shut, tears cascading down his face as he nodded. Shelly smiled sympathetically before continuing her questions, "Do you know these people?" Harry bawled harder, but nodded, "Who are these people you keep seeing?"

Harry bit his lip whimpering, and he chanced a look behind him. He saw nothing was there anymore and gave a shuddering sigh of relief, "They were my friends. I saw my friends."

"Okay," Shelly gave another small smile, "But why would seeing your friends scare you?"

Sniffling, Harry shook his head and his face twisted as another wave of tears spilled over his face. "They were dead…" he whispered.

-2-

Mediwizards Adams and Shelly contacted the American Wizarding Government, or AWG, and found a magical hospital located somewhere in Seattle. Thankfully, the AWG had said that there was an "abandoned" halfway house on the outskirts of Port Angeles for those who couldn't travel too far. The staff there were fully staffed like the hospital in Seattle, and both hospitals were just like St. Mungo's, except they used different words to describe the incidents and accidents that come through their doors.

"The AWG recommends, for the sake of Harry Potter's mental health, you go to that halfway house. Unlike the hospital in Seattle, they have a fully operational psychiatric unit. Their name is, The Northwest American Magical Hospital for Disease, Injury, and Psychiatric Care. The NAM…H…DIP," Mediwizard Adams rechecked with his fingers that he had the right initials in the right place before continuing, "They've already been called and are expecting you to bring Mister Potter there as soon as now and no later than tomorrow. Mediwitch Shelly had informed them of the situation and how dire it is."

Remus wiped a few stray tears from his eyes before getting up and shaking hands with both mediwizards, "Thank you both for coming on such short notice. Thank you so much!"

Severus shook their hands, but didn't say anything; he only nodded his approval of their swiftness. Minerva watched them leave the floo before rounding on the two wizards, "You should have checked where your emergencies would be! I would ask how daft the two of you are, but I had thought I'd known better!" Minerva made a 'tsk' noise before going over to Draco and Harry, "And you, Mister Malfoy! Do not ever pounce on him again! You could've cracked his ribs, broken his back," her eyes became wide to emphasize, "_Squeezed_ him to death! You're a vampire, you've got much more strength than he does!" She softly sighed and stared down at Harry. He had been given a calming draught which had put him to sleep. _Poor boy, he worked himself up into one hell of a tizzy!_

-2-

"Hello! Welcome to The Northwest American Magical Hospital for Disease, Injury, and Psychiatric Care! My name is Nurse Sarah and I'm here to direct you to where you need to go! So, how may I help you?" Draco scoffed; Nurse Sarah was a blue eyed-blond bimbo with big tits. _Oh, wow, every straight man's 'tap-that' candy…_ It didn't help that whenever she spoke, she bounced; whenever she bounced, so did those huge breasts of hers. Draco was positive that if she kept bouncing, the other men (being male nurses, doctors, or male patients waiting) might need assistance for the bulges in their pants. _She'd most likely be more than happy to oblige…_

Severus looked at the nurse with a slight sneer, "We were told you all would be waiting for us. Patient name is Harry J. Potter." Sarah's eyes went wide and she gasped, "Oh my! Yes, you'll want to go to floor six." She motioned to where there was an elevator. "Just say the floor number and it'll take you there."

The party of four walked into the elevator. Harry was nervous, clenching and unclenching his fists while standing very close to Remus, nearly resting his head on the wolf's shoulder. Severus looked at Draco, and then looked at the two Gryffindors before letting the number six drawl out silky and smooth. None of the three wizards noticed Harry's eyes drooping or noticed how his fearful expression became vacant. No one noticed as an eyebrow twitched upward, the only sign showing that he was there somewhere.

-2-

_I watched them. I watched all of them slowly battle for their lives. I barked out commands and protected everyone from dying. I couldn't let them die. I couldn't let them all die. I couldn't let them die. I wouldn't let them die. How could I let them die? How could they have died? How could they have left me here… alone?_

_I refuse to think. I refuse to know. I refuse to see. I refuse to hear. I refuse to know. I refuse to know. I don't want to know. Please… don't let me know…_

_I watched them. I watched them all slowly die. I can't just imagine them all being alive. I can't. I can't. I won't. I won't. I won't… I can't possibly let them think I forgot them. I won't let them be forgotten. I'll always remember them. I see them. I always see them. But why are they dead? They can't be dead, I just spoke to them… how did they die? How did they all die? Didn't they want to live? Didn't they love me? Didn't they love me enough to want to live for me? I lived for them…_

-2-

"He's not responding," Doctor James, using his thumb and forefinger, titled Harry's head back a little more before giving a slight slap to his face with his other hand. "I honestly don't know what he is thinking. I've tried to break the barriers in his head, but I just can't. You know," Doctor James looked harshly over at Severus, "for someone who can't control his occlumency in this state, he sure does a good job at keeping me out of his head."

Severus sneered, "Or maybe, _doctor_, you're just incompetent!"

Remus sighed, "Enough!" Looking over at his cub, tears fell from his eyes, "All I know is, he hasn't been the same since the war. His mental health is deteriorating and I can't do anything to stop it. So the two of you just need to shut up! Severus, obviously you can't help so just let the doctor do his job without you being a complete ass!"

"Moony?" Harry rubbed his eyes wearily. He didn't understand where he was or why his eyes felt very tired. He only remembered just seeing Ron playing wizard's chess with Ginny; Hermione had been too busy studying to play.

"Oh Harry!" Remus rushed over to Harry and hugged him, hard, "Oh Harry, I was so worried! You wouldn't talk back to the doctor. We were walking towards his office and you just collapsed and you opened your eyes… I was so scared! You were looking at me, but at the same time, you weren't!"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about? Where are we?"

Draco laughed softly to himself, careful no one else heard him, "Oh this is just great! Good ole Potter has gone cray-zee!"

The doctor smiled at Harry and chose his words carefully, "Well, let me start off saying, hello. My name is Doctor James Burke, but you can just call me Doctor James. I'll be handling your case. Now, can you tell me where you just were? You seem to believe you were elsewhere, and I don't understand why they would think you were here." The doctor gave Harry another smile.

Harry couldn't help it; he stared into the doctor's hazel eyes and just wanted to believe him. _Finally! Someone sees that I'm not crazy!_ So he spoke, "It's finally nice to hear someone else tell me I've not gone mad." Harry laughed softly, and smiled back at the doctor, "Even though you already know my name, it'd be polite for me to introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter." He stuck out his hand and the doctor graciously took it and shook. Swallowing, Harry answered Doctor James' question, "I was with my friends. Ron and Ginny were playing wizard's chess. Hermione was studying. It's our seventh year at Hogwarts. But if you don't mind my asking, you sound weird…?"

James gave a short laugh, "That wasn't a question. Okay, I need to tell you something. You're not – uh – as they say, across the pond anymore. Well – er – you are, but you're now in the United States of America." Doctor James raked a nervous hand behind his head before sighing with a smile, "Now, you've not got mad, but you most definitely were not with your friends just now."

"How would you know?" Harry sniffed indignantly. He didn't think he liked this doctor anymore. The doctor was starting to speak again, but Harry tuned him out. Once again, his green eyes glazed over, dulling out.

-2-

"_That doctor is evil Harry," Ginny huffed to me. "He doesn't want you to see us anymore. He's working for Voldemort."_

_I just shook my head, "No, I just think they are all confused. I mean, they think you all are dead. You're not dead, are you Ginny?"_

"_I'm not dead, Harry. When I die, I'll let you know; promise!" Ginny smiled and pecked him on the cheek. She ran off inside her home. I couldn't help but chuckle, she's so beautiful. _

_I couldn't help but groan. It was raining. And so suddenly! If I hadn't known any better, I'd have thought someone was dumping a bucket of water on my head! Not just any water, ice water._

"_Harry…" A voice whispered in my ear, I looked around, but I saw no one. No one was there. Where was the Weasley house? Burrow, hello? 'Mione… Ron… Mr. Weasley… Mrs. Weasley… Charlie? Bill! GINNY! SOMEBODY HEAR ME! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!_

_I couldn't stop crying, I wanted them all back. Where were they? Why'd they leave me?_

"_And in this waste, I live for you, Harry. I hear you. I watch you." It felt like someone was whispering in my ear. But then it felt like someone licked the side of my face… What was another way of saying 'holy shit, I'm so scared'? _

"_Harry, you better be scared. Some of them wanted to be abused, you see. That's why they all came back. I stay alive for you, Harry Potter. But haven't you understood it yet?" The whisper was definitely not in my ear… it was in my head, "I'm inside you."_

-2-

Doctor James stood back, having realized that his patient was once again unresponsive. His hazel eyes searched imploringly into those dull green ones, and shook his head, "I've lost him."

Remus cried. Harry was the only family he had left. But what good was that when he was slowly leaving with each passing second?

"Doctor, I've spent most of the day neglecting my potions. One of which had been the wolfsbane potion. Remus here, he's a werewolf." Severus flippantly said, making a hand gesture to said crying wolf, "I hadn't had time to make the appropriate batch, and I was currently working on it today for him to have tonight. But due to unforeseen circumstances…"

"Ah, say no further," Doctor James walked over to a medicine cabinet. He searched for a minute or two before picking out a couple vials. He handed them over to Remus, smiling, "It's nice to see a werewolf who hasn't let his humane side go." His smile slowly left though as he once again brought the subject of his patient up again, "I'm sorry that I can't hold his attention much. But I won't give up on him. I just need to figure out how far deep his mental instability goes. I'm going to release him back to you for now, but I'm going to have to do some research. I've got a few diagnoses in mind, but when it comes to medicine, I'm sure you, Mister Snape, could understand how important it is to not misdiagnose. These potions are very dangerous. Now, I've seen that you've tried to medicate him. A quick scan had showed me that you were treating audio and visual hallucinations…?"

Severus had a newfound respect for the doctor. He still didn't like the doctor, but at least appreciated him a little bit more. "Yes. He was having audio hallucinations. But he's also had quite a few visual ones too. Most recent visual was just before we arrived. We had to floo over back to our home country because we had been foolish and not looked up where the nearest medical facility was." Severus sat down in a seat he had earlier declined, "I've also come to note that he sometimes regresses into being a child. Ah, childish voices and behavior… childish characteristics. Children are often about bright colors and today had already seemed odd. Normally, Harry had taken a 'liking' to wearing the darker colored sweatpants and baggy shirts but today… today, at breakfast, he was bright and cheery. His voice was that of a child and he was bouncing around like a child too."

Doctor James nodded to himself, "I see. I'll floo you once I can narrow down the results. I'd like to do another examination on him, possibly next week?"

Remus nodded and thanked the doctor profusely.

-2-

Remus paced the floor of his shared quarters. It had been three hours since they arrived home. Severus sat on his bed, watching the wolf slowly get very irritated. Minutes passed before Remus angrily downed a bottle of wolfsbane and tossed the vial against the wall. The wolf inside was raging that his cub was in agony and he couldn't do anything about it. Then part of him felt like he was letting James and Lily down. Severus watched, gently letting Remus' thoughts wave throughout his own mind. The turmoil was very strong, too strong. Severus felt the guilt flood him, and realized some of that guilt was his own; he was sort of relieved that Harry had gone mentally unstable and not his godson, Draco.

"Lupin, I tire of watching you. Go outside already. You know you want to." Severus snapped as Remus turned around again to walk the same line and distance.

Remus left in a huff, ready to rip the snarky ex-potions professor face out. He exited through the kitchen's door that lead outside and walked down the steps. Something just kept nagging him about Harry; he knew what it was, but he just didn't want to face it. Hell, he knew Harry knew something was wrong, but he didn't understand why Harry was letting it get so far! _Why would he put himself through mental hell when he now has a chance to live a normal life! Isn't that what he always wanted?_

Slowly but surely, the day was gone and the moon came out; Remus transformed into his burly werewolf, and ran through the forest enjoying his freedom. He never noticed eyes watching him, he never caught their scents; the only thing he noticed was the moon was bright.

-2-

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He saw he was back in his room as the incidents of yesterday flooded his head. He was well aware that it was only around three pm that he had seen that doctor, which meant he had been sleeping for _many_ hours. It also meant that he missed watching Moony change into a wolf last night. Slowly, he grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he could feel a knot forming in his stomach. It was like the bathroom was evil. _Oh yes, I'm sure it is. It's got a toilet monster…_ Harry chuckled. _And when you shower, there is a psychopath trying to stab you…_ Harry let out a few more chuckles before he reached the bathroom. But then he was about to close the door when it happened…

_Good morning Harry._

Harry looked into the mirror, red eyes. _It's not polite to not return the greeting, you know._

Harry swayed back and forth for a bit as the color slowly drained from his face, dazed as he stared at himself with red eyes. Slowly he placed down his clothes before he ran to Draco's room.

He just wanted to get away.

-2-

_Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused._

-2-end-2-

_AN: The top part of the chapter that is italicized, I own. The bottom italicized portion, that is ending the chapter, I do not own. That is "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" that has been covered by many artists. (Originally sang by the Eurythmics.)_

_Next update will be next Friday. Chapter 3 is almost done being written! (Will NOT be a two-parter!)_

_I hope this suits everyone. Next chapter will have some interaction. ;) Please, READ AND REVIEW! I love hearing from all of you! (Especially since I have a lot of alerts and favorites for this story... So why not give me your thoughts? ^-^ )_

_=^-^= Mreow x3 Ai_


	6. Shapes: It's Like Magic!

_Warning: Cray-zee! Yes, Harry will be bonkers still. However, just read the chapter and you'll see why everyone else will be bonkers too! ;)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Twilight. But I do however own my computer, brain, fingertips, and this plot. So me no infringe, you no sue.**_

_**AN:**__As I've stated, Harry is going to be OOC. I should have mentioned they all were going to be OOC because of Harry. OH! There will be a lapse from Chapter 2.b with this one regarding Harry waking up… So just for the record, I didn't screw up. Send me a review saying I did, and I'll cyber-bash your face for not reading this author's note. ;)_

_Also note… I do realize that I made a geographical error regarding where the beach was located in regards to Forks and La Push. Yes, I'm stupid. (Yes, I bash myself all the time and most of the time it's not pleasurable.)_

With new page layout, story is best either full or ¾ setting. ½ page setting is a little too… compact, haha.

-3-

Never Let Me Go – Chapter Three – Shapes: It's Like Magic!

Written by Ai Neko Yokai

-3-

Previously: Remus transformed into his wolf; none-the-wiser about the eyes that watched him happily prowl throughout the night.

-3-

_The stars mesh; make shapes that seemingly only astronomers can see. That's why it's called star gazing. Many things are left unanswered, but that's okay. Wishes upon stars never truly happen and people like making shapes out of clouds anyway._

-3-

Sam, Jacob, Paul, and Edward were patrolling that night. They hadn't seen or heard from Victoria; but they'd already learned, from past mistakes, that the silence is just as bad as her being there. The battle with the newborn army, while it was horrible to have happened in the first place, had at least brought the two groups together. But at the same time, it showed them that Victoria knew about the Cullens' powers. What made Victoria an even bigger problem when she got away, she now knew about the shape-shifters. The Cullens were half expecting the Volturi to show up at any given moment. But alas, instead of that, Bella ended up dying.

"Can you smell that?" Edward whispered to the wolves. He could hear the echoes of 'yes' answering him. They too were curious as to what it was. "It smells like you but muskier. Normal wolves' scents don't incite fear into us. Your scent does, but your scent compared to this… Your scent may as well be harmless pups compared to this. I'm sorry, but I think that may be a true Child of the Moon I smell. I can't be here." Edward ran off, wondering why Forks was the 'go-to spot' for "mythical" creatures.

Sam looked over to Jacob, and spoke through their telepathic bond, "Want to check it out?" Jacob was honestly curious as to why Edward was scared. The three of them ran until they saw a man looking up at the moon and watched in awe as he changed into this monstrous beauty. The three of them felt compelled, by his presence and authority, to bow down. Their noses were barely touching the dirt. They knew he didn't see them, but the force was so strong. Faintly, Paul noticed the house in the distance. That observation went unchecked by the other two. Sam couldn't believe all the authority he had held felt concerning his pack before, felt like it was draining because of this creature. Jacob was having a similar fear, but to him, it felt like a thrill.

-3-

The Cullens listened intently as Edward explained to them what had happened. The only one not too perturbed was Carlisle. "That does sound like a werewolf." Carlisle brought a purposeful hand to his chin, contemplating the situation. He murmured more to himself, "Child of the Moon…"

His gold eyes looked back at Edward, "It was wise of you to leave. The shifters should be safe and their scent will have masked yours."

Jasper leaned forward, "What do we do, Carlisle?"

Emmett smiled, "Is it fair game to hunt it?"

"I do not know yet, Jasper. We'll need to talk to the pack. As for – hunting – it, no we can not, Emmett. It's still a wolf. The only time it would be okay, is if we were on the defense." Carlisle gave the brute a hard look, "Are we clear?"

Emmett scrunched up his nose childishly, "Yes, sire!" He then proceeded to stick his tongue out, jokingly. Rosalie gave a small smile as she looked at her husband's face, the dimples enhanced by the play.

Esme tried to hide her laughter with a cough, something a vampire can not get away with. "Esme, please don't encourage him," Carlisle smiled.

Edward cleared his throat softly, "While I understand that we can't do anything right now, what happens once this werewolf figures out we're here? We'll have to leave."

Alice shook her head, "I don't understand it, but I think we won't be having that problem. Something in my gut, right now, tells me that we're safe."

Jasper reached out and held Alice's hand, "Why?"

"I don't know, Jasper, but right now I just feel like we're going to be okay," Alice gave him a small, reassuring smile.

There was a knock at the door, "Its Jacob. He's telling us to come over to the reservation."

-3-

"So you're telling us, that you think it's a true werewolf?" Leah scoffed, "So what, are you going to say next, that we have wizards here too?"

"I don't see why you're so disbelieving?" Carlisle asked her, "According to what society says, none of us should exist. Now I've never come across a real werewolf before, but a member of the Volturi has. As for your sarcasm of magic, need I remind you that it's a type of magic that enables you to transform into a wolf?" Carlisle gave her a patient look, "Magic of all kinds exists. Before I came to this country, which was before I ever had my newfound family, I had happened to come across a young wizard. He was a strange fellow, didn't fear me like other wizards did. No, he was more curious than anything. But anyway, the wizarding world exists. I haven't come across any wizards or witches here in the United States, but over in Europe there are tons!"

Jacob looked over at Edward, "We really did see him change. He was looking at the moon and then…" He was left there shaking his head, eyes slightly wide. Billy looked over at his son, still slightly reproachful about the idea of werewolves. "And then, I don't know what happened… The three of us felt so small compared to this guy. Sam is the alpha and even he was shoving his nose into the dirt. He had grey-brown fur and there were slight differences to show that he was definitely not one of us."

Billy looked over Jacob again, before slightly looking over at Edward. Edward made no inclination to show that Jacob was lying. _Werewolves, huh? This ought to be interesting._

Sam and Paul came back home just then. Sam had told Jacob to retrieve the Cullens and to update the rest of the pack while they finished doing their rounds. Paul nodded at Emmett before plopping down on the Blacks' couch. Sam nodded at the pack, then at the Cullens, and then he nodded at Billy, "Is everyone updated then?"

"Jacob has told everyone about the werewolf. And yes," Carlisle smiled, his patience was outstanding, "I'm more than positive that is what you encountered."

Sam's coal eyes were glistening, as if he was withholding another secret, "But it gets better! After we sent Jacob off, this other guy came out. He was a vampire, but he changed into a wolf as well. His wolf was more like a wolf you'd find in the woods except the fur was white and seemed to be tinted blue. He saw us, but we didn't interact. If it weren't for his stench, I'd not have known… Carlisle, what other colors can vampire eyes turn?"

Carlisle looked at Sam, confused, "I'm only aware of red, gold, and black. And black is only there to show hunger. Why, what color did this other man have?"

"His eyes were this really light blue color. Like a blue you'd find on a Husky, but more… see-through." Sam's brows furrowed, trying to find the right words. His voice was deeply awed at what he had seen, for once talking about a vampire and not being disgusted, "It was an ice-blue, but glassy. They stood out the most. His stench reeked of vampire, his skin was alabaster, as was his demeanor – he was that of stone. But then, he changed into a wolf and was playing with that – er – werewolf." A dark brow hiked up, confusion threatening to silence him, "I'm more than positive it was a vampire. I just… I just don't understand… I wish I had stayed and talked to the vampire at the very least."

Paul sighed, a bit exasperated, "If the two of you had paid any attention last night when we saw the guy transform, you'd have heard me say that there was a house in the distance. I'm figuring that they live there."

The pack stared at Paul, surprised he had been the one to observe. Billy nodded his head though, "I've been in town and there is talk that a family of four moved around here. They don't live in Forks, but rather they live near La Push Beach. No one has seen the other three; they've only seen this one man. He's slightly tall, a bit lean, and kinda older with peppered-brown short hair…"

Jacob interrupted his father, "That's the guy!" Sam and Paul nodded in agreement. Paul had added, "And that was where the house was, too."

Sam gave a shit-eating grin, "I guess we know where we're going." He gave a look over to Jacob and then he looked over at Carlisle, "Would you like to come with us, Carlisle?"

-3-

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He saw he was back in his room as the incidents of yesterday flooded his head. He was well aware that it was only around three pm that he had seen that doctor, which meant he had been sleeping for _many_ hours. It also meant that he missed watching Moony change into a wolf last night. Slowly, he grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he could feel a knot forming in his stomach. It was like the bathroom was evil. _Oh yes, I'm sure it is. It's got a toilet monster…_ Harry chuckled. _And when you shower, there is a psychopath trying to stab you…_ Harry let out a few more chuckles before he reached the bathroom. But then he was about to close the door when it happened…

_Good morning Harry._

Harry looked into the mirror, red eyes. _It's not polite to not return the greeting, you know._

Harry swayed back and forth for a bit as the color slowly drained from his face, dazed as he stared at himself with red eyes. Slowly he placed down his clothes before he ran to Draco's room.

He just wanted to get away.

All he had to do was exit the bathroom and run down the hall and instead of turning left for his room, he turned right. He didn't bother knocking, too scared and upset to do so anyway.

His heart raced, tears rolled thickly down his face. His green eyes didn't have to search out Draco because Draco had immediately embraced him and pulled him into a nearly bone-crushing hug. "What's the matter, Potter?" Draco asked softly.

Harry gasped, struggling to breathe, "I-I… the voice…I don't want to be alone…"

_Go figure, Harry has a really bad breakdown and the two of them went out shopping early._ Draco sighed, carefully lifting Harry up, "I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever. I was going to be on my way outside, you'll just have to join me then."

Harry smiled shyly, tears seeming to vanish in thin air, "Can we go to the beach? I really wanted to go yesterday but I had hit my head…"

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes, managing to nicely respond back with, "Sure…" Draco took a couple more steps before smiling, "Get on my back, we'll run." Harry gave a childish laugh before maneuvering himself. If Draco minded being treated like a jungle-gym, he didn't make any indication to show it. Harry sighed contently, giving his arms an extra squeeze around Draco's neck, and then rested his head at the nape of Draco's neck when Draco's arms held Harry's legs.

The sun had come up about two hours ago, Remus and Severus had left around seven-thirty. It was now eight-forty, and now that Draco thought about it, it would be the perfect time to go to the beach. He already knew, from looking out the windows, no one else was there. Not that it would matter; the overcast had already come in. Draco had to admit it though, the sun showing this morning had been beautiful and he did miss basking in it.

Draco ran, a part of him happy that he could hear Harry's delight at the speed. The wind whipped both of their hair, threatening Draco if he ran any faster it would cut them to shreds. It was exhilarating.

There was a huge cliff coming up, the cliff being the only barrier from the land connected to their home and the sands of the La Push Beach. "Harry, do I jump?" Draco asked loudly. Harry gave a snort, "Yeah!" When the cliff came up, Draco let himself push off the ground, and for a brief second, Harry and Draco could have sworn they were flying. When gravity showed them otherwise, Harry could feel his stomach become weightless and heavy all in one, loving the moment.

Draco softly landed on the sand, letting Harry down. They walked for a short bit before Draco sat down and pulled something out of his pocket, making it bigger with a wave of his hand. "You can do wandless magic too?" Harry softly asked.

"Yeah, now I can," Draco quietly responded. He let out an unneeded breath, for a moment worried that doing magic would make Harry upset. But Harry seemed to be okay, Draco smiled.

Harry sat down next to Draco, resting his head on the vampire's shoulder, "Are you going to draw more pictures?"

"Yeah," Draco looked down at his sketch pad and started to defile the off-white sheet with his pencil. Harry watched in fascination as Draco made lines that somehow – out of nowhere – created a wolf. "That's beautiful, Draco…"

Draco looked over at Harry, seeing the messy brunette locks, "Thanks, Potter."

"Why are you back to calling me Potter, Draco?" Harry bit his lip. _Did I do something wrong? Is he really still mad at me for going in his room?_

"I don't know, sometimes its odd calling you Harry." Draco snorted, "Why did you stop calling me Malfoy?"

Harry looked up at Draco, smiling, "I stopped hating you."

-3-

"No one is home," Sam walked away from the door. He looked over at who was with him; Jacob, Edward, and Carlisle. "But you do smell that, right? Obviously that scent is the werewolf, but there is the vampire scent… and I smell two humans."

Sam gave a look to Jacob. Edward laughed, "Do you honestly believe that the vampire is keeping the humans as stock? What about the werewolf? The werewolf wouldn't allow that."

Jacob snorted, "Then maybe it's the real werewolf _and_ the vampire keeping the two humans as stock."

Carlisle could only laugh, "I highly doubt that. Instead of jumping to conclusions, why not follow the vampire and human scent? I can smell it going towards the beach."

The three of them ran to where the cliff was and looked at the only two inhabitants of the beach. The beach in La Push wasn't very popular of a place to go to during the summer. They saw how close the two were, and could hear one of them laughing.

Edward growled softly, "I can't hear their thoughts. The human one, the one who is laughing, his thoughts are there but muted and discombobulated."

Jacob laughed quietly, having transformed back into a human, "Discombobulated?"

Sharp, gold eyes shot a glare at the russet skinned wolf, "Yes; problem?"

"Draco, if you're going to keep drawing wolves, then can you draw me a picture of you and Moony?"

Carlisle and Sam shared a look, before Carlisle spoke up, "Boys, please; we need to talk to the two down there."

-3-

"Harry," Draco whispered, "be quiet for a moment." Draco closed his eyes and let his vampire instincts and magic feel out the area. He knew he felt like they were being watched and he could have sworn he heard laughing. It wasn't the matter of humans coming by them, but the matter of he needed to know how far away they were and when he had to stop using magic. _Shit, they're really close… But why don't they feel right?_ He could feel two hearts beating rapidly and in tangent with his magic. _But the other two, they're dead like me._ He let out a soft gasp and looked down at Harry. Draco didn't know what to do. Would leaving now be suspicious to the watching eyes, or would staying be a life-threatening risk to Harry's safety?

Harry could feel eyes on him. He started to squirm. His heart started to pick up pace, but he tried his best to stay calm. Draco was there and if something bad were to happen, Draco would have his back. _But what if it's something he can't see and it's something that is wrong with me?_ Exhaling softly and slowly, air quietly passing through slightly parted plump lips, he started to look around. He bit his bottom lip and forced a smile, "Draco, if you're going to keep drawing wolves, then can you draw me a picture of you and Moony?" He made sure that his eyes connected with Draco's, hoping he'd understand.

"If I draw you the damn picture, then I don't want you peeking at it! Walk around, look at other things, just don't bother me," Draco then whispered very low, "be guarded, two are vampires."

Harry laughed and crushed Draco into a hug, "Thank you!" But before Harry could walk away, Draco stood up and shoved Harry behind him, growling.

"We don't want to cause a problem, I assure you," Carlisle raised a placating hand in the air. The calmness of his voice was soothing as he spoke again, "We are just curious as to who you are." Carlisle gave them a charming smile and outstretched his hand, "My name is Carlisle Cullen."

Draco's head slightly turned, eyes somewhat glaring as he kept his eye contact on the blonde vampire, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Harry laughed, "Draco can be a bit of a tight-ass at times. I'm Harry," Harry reached his hand out and shook Carlisle's hand. Harry knew that gold eyes meant the vampire was not only muggle, but did not dine on humans. He felt better. _Also helps, I suppose, that the other vampire is hot…_

Harry moved from behind Draco and stood next to him, "You two are vampires, and then what does that make you two?" Harry's green gaze befell on Sam and Jacob.

Sam stood a bit straighter, his voice portraying authority, "I'm Sam. This here is Jacob. We're from the reservation a little over that way." He pointed, but Draco wasn't looking. His eyes had caught sight with one russet skinned, brown eyed beauty. _I believe that Sam guy said his name is Jacob…_

Harry looked between Draco and Jacob and shrugged, before he looked over at the bronze-haired vampire, "And what would your name be?"

Edward smiled, flashing off his pearly whites, "I'm Edward Cullen. Where are the two of you from?"

Harry licked his lips, "We're from London."

Carlisle clapped his hands once, "Oh how wonderful! I was from there! I bet it's changed a lot since then!" Carlisle and Harry shared a laugh.

"Well, I'm sure it has, depending on how old you are," Harry gave Carlisle a warm smile. He could tell, just something about how Carlisle spoke and carried himself, that Carlisle was a good man. _I've not been wrong about my gut yet!_

Jacob cleared his throat, for some reason beyond his control, unable to fight the compulsion, "We saw you last night."

Draco snapped out of his – _whatever_ and shook his head, "Saw what?"

Sam sent Jacob an aggravated look, one that was not lost on Harry, "How did you do that? And where is the one that changed because of the moon?"

A sickening feeling overcame Harry. He stood in front of Draco and shoved his magic at Sam, hard. Sam flew backwards, "Who the hell do you think you are asking about my family? What business of it, is it of yours?"

Sam fell with a thud, anger pulsing through his blood. Sensing that this was not a normal human, he changed into a wolf and took a threatening step forward. Before anyone could react, though, Harry stepped forward and brought a fist down on Sam's muzzle. "I've fought scarier things than you! You're a fucking loser compared to what I can do to you!" Harry then shot another wave of magic at Sam, but thankfully Draco had time to react. He put up a shield, effectively stopping Harry's magic from doing _who the hell knows what_ to Sam.

They all could hear crackling noises and before they knew it, sand was having small explosions across the beach. "Damn it, you basket case, knock it the fuck off!" Draco softly slapped Harry across the face, "He wasn't being mean! He just wanted to know! Any normal person, Potter, would have asked that!"

Draco wouldn't lie, it was nice to see Harry have that fire back in his eyes, but at the same time, it sucked that it took innocent questions to get a rise out of him. And Draco couldn't help the small guilt rising inside him at seeing Harry's upset face as the brunette gingerly touched the red mark. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you need to calm down. Go over there until you feel like you can behave." He wasn't expecting what happened next.

Harry, instead of doing as he should have, he concentrated magic into his fist. He imagined his hands being cushioned from the impact, but on top of those cushions were metal. He took that fist and punched Draco in the face.

The four watched as the human made the vampire's head turn sideways, and watched as the vampire stumbled backwards a little bit. And then they watched as Harry was there one second, but then they heard a pop, and he was gone the next second.

Draco cracked his neck, growling softly, "Asshole." Clearing his throat and forcing a smile onto his face, he looked at the four that were still there, "Harry's a fucking basket case and a ticking time bomb. I believe that was one of his explosions. As for the werewolf, he's out in Forks with my godfather. You're more than welcome to come by later when they are home and you can ask questions then."

He nodded towards them before apparating as well. When he left, Jacob felt like the strings holding him in place were let go. He had never felt so empty until that moment.

Carlisle looked amazed, "And what was it that Leah asked? Wizards?"

-3-

"What the hell is your problem, Harry?" Draco yelled once he popped back home. Harry was in the living room, pacing the floor, angrily muttering. When the brunette looked up, Draco could see angry tears strolling down his face.

"My problem is with assholes who think they have a right to know shit that is none of their business! If I wanted to deal with people like _him_, then I'd have stayed _home_ where my family is!" Harry screamed. His face was red, his eyes were red-rimmed, and his whole body was shaking. "Moony is a good man and I don't see why…"

Draco interrupted Harry right then, "Sam wasn't being mean, Harry! Sam was curious. I don't know if you realized it or not, but they're wolves too! They aren't werewolves, but I guess some kind of shape-shifter who happens to shift into wolves. They weren't trying to ridicule Lupin, they were just curious! And don't lie to me, Potter; you know you're curious about _them_ just as well!"

It was then that Remus and Severus walked into the home, "Why are you two yelling?" Severus sneered at his godson and Potter. "Draco, what is going on?"

"Yeah, always ask him because he never lies!" Harry yelled, crying, "These assholes…"

Draco interrupted him, breaking eye contact with Severus in favor of looking at Harry again, "They were not bad! They were just _curious_!"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"I'll stop when you stop with your ridiculous accusations you fucking _psychotic dimwit!_"

"Enough!" Remus shouted, "What the hell is going on? Who are you two talking about? Harry, I'm asking Draco because you need to pull yourself together. Go sit!"

Harry huffed and stomped his feet as he walked to the couch. But instead of sitting, he curled up on his knees, hugging his abdomen, and buried his face into the couch cushion. They could hear him crying more.

"Now Draco, what's going on?" Remus asked quieter and more calmly than before, "Who are you two talking about?"

Severus put down a shopping bag and crossed his arms, waiting for the answer as well.

_Great, why is it that Harry throws a tantrum, but I'm the one that's left here to feel like I did something wrong?_ "Harry and I went to the park. I was drawing. And then these four people came. Two were shape-shifting wolves and the other two were muggle-vampires."

Remus gasped, "What?"

"The muggle-vampires had gold eyes, so it's obvious to say that they don't feed on humans. And the shape-shifting wolves…" Draco left it at that. An uncomfortable, but pleasant, feeling washing over him as he thought of Jacob. "Anyway, Sam and Jacob, the two wolves, actually saw you and me last night. They were just _curious_ as to what exactly you were and how I, a vampire, was able to shift into a wolf as well. But! Harry mistook Sam's question and flung magic at him, Sam shifted, Harry punched Sam in the muzzle, I slapped Harry and he then punched my face, and then yeah… This little argument is over that. Harry is having a fit because he refuses to acknowledge that he misunderstood Sam's intention behind the question."

Remus shook his head, shock covering his face, "_He_ _punched not only a shape-shifter but you?_"

"Yeah," Draco rubbed his right hand in his hair, "And just so you know, they are coming over later."

Severus rolled his onyx eyes, "What are the vampires' names?"

"Carlisle and Edward Cullen."

Remus nodded his head, "Besides what happened at the beach, how was Harry when he woke up?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "He ran into my room crying. Said something about voices being scary…?"

-3-end-3-

_AN: Yes, I'm ending the chapter here. My apologies. I really wanted to get this up by Friday (tomorrow). If I continued it then this chapter would have been insanely delayed. Chapter Four should be up by next week Friday, latest being Sunday. But no promises. (But as you can see, I do try to keep them!) And last minute, btw... I'm not too happy with this chapter. I feel like it's lacking. (I don't just feel it, I know it... I was sort of tinkering with the idea of saying 'screw deadlines' and was going to withhold this chapter for another week... But I feel like while this is lacking, if I add more to it now, it'll be awful somehow... so yeah...) XD But I do hope you at least enjoy it... Please, rr!_

_Much love! X3 Ai_


	7. Hear Me Please? Pt 1

_Warning: If I still have to repeat the warning by now, then you must be sorely confused with what is going on in the story._

_AN__: __I__'__m __sorry __that __this __is __late__. __Like__, __ext__remely __so__._

-4-

Never Let Me Go – Chapter Four – Hear Me Please? Pt. 1

Written by Ai Neko Yokai

-4-

Previously: Harry and Draco ran into Carlisle, Jacob, Sam, and Edward. Harry and Sam had an altercation on the beach.

-4-

_One __could __silently __scream__ '__til __their __heart __is __content__. __One __could __silently __plead __until __they__'__re __done __satisfying __needs__. __One __could __even __bleed __until __the __blood __runs __dry__. __Difference __is__, __is __you__'__re __still __alone __and __know __one __knows__... __And __no __one __is __really __ever __there__. __You __believe __you __are __against __the __world__; __sorry__, __honey__, __it__'__s __you __against __you__._

-4-

It wasn't until a little after six that night, that the doorbell rang, "It's them!" Draco called out to Remus and Severus; Harry didn't even stir. He knew he was to answer the door, and slowly walked his way over. A small but genuine smile etched his sculptured lips as he looked at the four men.

"How's the face?" Draco politely asked Sam.

"Could ask you the same question," Sam smartly replied. Draco moved aside and welcomed the mismatched four into the wizards' home.

Severus and Remus stood in the middle of the living room. Harry was still sleeping on the couch behind them. The two of them watched as two vampires and two shifters uncertainly walked into the living room. Remus smiled politely at the group; Severus kept a stoic face.

Draco smirked, "Severus, Remus, this is Carlisle," and he made sure to point, "and Edward. As you can see, they are vampires. Then we have Sam," Draco looked directly into Jacob's eyes, butterflies chaotically crawled and flew over his stomach, "and this is Jacob. They are shifters."

"I'm Remus Lupin," he held out his hand, shaking all four hands firmly, "And this man here is Severus Snape. He's not one for..."

Severus turned his head to look at Remus, "I'm not 'one for' what?" Arching an eyebrow, onyx eyes searched playful amber-brown eyes. "Hm, that's what I thought." In a dramatic show, he held out his hand, and shook everyone's hands as well.

Draco bit his lip to keep from laughing. He had never, in his whole living and dead life, seen Severus in an informal setting.

Remus motioned for everyone to come into the kitchen so they all could sit and partake in dinner. He carefully noted that the guests did sneak a peek at Harry on the couch.

-4-

Draco sat down across from Jacob, who was sitting next to Sam, on Sam's right. Carlisle was sitting on Sam's left, and Edward sat on Carlisle's left. Severus was sitting next to Draco, two open seats next to him. Remus was the only one standing.

"Can I get anyone something to drink?" Remus tried his best to play host. He set a rather large meatloaf on the table, more towards the living half at the left side of the table, along with a large bowl of mashed potatoes.

Draco stifled another wave of chuckles, in favor of helping the wolf out, "For our vampire quests, name an animal and I can offer you choices." Sam, Edward, and Carlisle looked a bit oddly at Draco, "What? I'm spoiled and I like having my options."

Jacob looked over at Remus, "What do you have for drinks? And I'll pass on the blood this time, okay?" For his last sentence, Jacob had looked at Draco and winked. Draco thought he'd die a thousand deaths just to see him wink again.

Remus laughed, feeling a bit better, "We have water, orange juice, coke, cherry coke, dr. pepper..."

"Coke, please." Jacob sneaked another glance at Draco, giving a small smile.

Edward watched the so-called covert byplay happening. He could hear Jacob's thoughts and realized what was really going on. _I didn't realize he goes that way..._

Severus lightly listened to everyone's privy thoughts. It disturbed him a little that Draco and this—Jacob-could potentially have a "thing". But then, he listened to that Edward-guy's mind and heard he was listening to Jacob's thoughts too. _How curious?_

Carlisle looked over at Remus, having noticed that Draco was a bit preoccupied, "What type of blood is there?"

"We have venison, pork, beef, fish..." Remus trailed off a little bit.

Carlisle drew in his eyebrows, "Fish?"

"Yes. Vampires can have any kind of blood. We've been told, though, that fish isn't all that preferred. Draco, however, can be a pain in the arse and be a bit picky. Apparently, he doesn't mind fish blood." Remus made sure to smile, even though his nostrils burned. He was accustomed to the scent of Draco, but maybe there were too many vampires for his nose to handle. But still, he smiled.

Edward licked his lips, "I haven't had cow in awhile. I will have some beef, please."

"Would you like that in a mug, straw or no straw, in a bag, or would you like a bloodchew?" Remus felt like slapping himself. He only just remembered, after the words left his mouth, that these vampires wouldn't have known any better; let alone, know what a bloodchew was.

"Um, sorry?" Edward's smile slighted, completely confused. _What is a bloodchew? What kind of bag?_ Edward pictured a plastic bag from a market filled with blood. _That doesn't seem reasonable. I don't know what to think about drinking from a mug, even with a straw. This is all very—strange._

Draco snorted, "Remus, let me handle this, okay?" The blond smoothly glided from his chair to the opposite side of the kitchen. He grabbed four gallon-sized bags full of bloodchews and strolled back over to the table.

"This bag of bloodchews are beef flavored," Draco took two out and handed one to Carlisle and one to Edward. "Go on, try it."

They both were hesitant but still popped the tiny red things into their mouths.

"Curious?" Carlisle let a delicate eyebrow hike up his forehead, "How does it taste so juicy? It is so small. Is that—is that real blood in there?"

Edward smirked, using his tongue to push the chewy item to the side before resuming to chew on it. He was just as incredulous as Carlisle, but he had no words. Blood kept gushing with every couple of grinds; it was amazing. He knew it was cow blood, but now he understood why Draco said _beef_ and not just cow blood.

"Draco," Edward swallowed another gush of blood, "this blood is seasoned, isn't it?"

Draco didn't answer his question, "If you two just swallow those, try this bloodchew." Draco opened up another gallon-sized bag and handed out two more.

"Is this chocolate?!" Edward let out a nearly silent moan, "I smell this, and on rare days, often wish I could have some. It's been too long. This is delicious..." Carlisle nodded his head in agreement, savoring the moment.

Sam looked up at Remus, thanking him silently as the fellow wolf filled his plate. Jacob was oblivious to the food, curious as to what Edward meant by 'seasoned blood'. Part of him wanted to try a bloodchew as well. _Doesn't help that I don't have anything to say to Draco, but I would really like to talk to him._

"Hey, let me try," Jacob blurted. Draco looked at the russet-skinned god, smiled shyly, and asked him which one, "I'll try that cow one." Edward held back a snort, knowing Jacob's thoughts.

Everyone at the table watched as Jacob, clearly not a vampire, tossed a bloodchew in his mouth, fascinated. He gave a couple chews and it was clear that he was having trouble swallowing at first. Then he smiled, "It tastes like a burger." Laughing a bit, he looked at his plate and saw the steaming meatloaf and took a forkful. "Scratch that, that bloodchew tastes like this meatloaf. This is really great, Remus!"

"Thank you, Jacob. Glad you are enjoying yourself," Remus smiled a bit, feeling unsure of himself. _I'm having a bit of a hard time adjusting to our company, as nice as they are. I can only imagine how Severus is doing. This all is just so surreal!_

Draco looked over at Carlisle and Edward and asked them if they would like more bloodchews or if they'd like blood in a mug or bag. Carlisle smiled, "Those bloodchews taste great. I'd love to have another bloodchew please."

Draco handed Carlisle a handful of bloodchews on a small ceramic plate. Then he looked at Edward expectantly. Edward raised a dark eyebrow before nodding his head, "Venison in a mug," then he smiled, "with a straw, please."

The magical vampire walked towards the refrigerator and pulled out two plastic pouches while flicking his hand toward the cabinets for two mugs. He could feel eyes on him and he only hoped that a set belonged to the gorgeous russet man at the table. He carefully poured the blood into the mugs before magically heating them at will, while two white straws placed themselves in the thick, crimson liquid.

Motioning his hand upwards, the mugs carefully trailed in front of Draco toward the table. "Thank you," Edward said politely while sniffing his drink. It smelled like deer, and when he wrapped his lips around the straw and sucked, he was pleasantly happy to feel the blood caress his insides while trekking to his stomach.

Draco went to sit down, but Remus was looking at him, "Do you think you can wake up Harry? He needs his medicine and if we're all going to be eating, you know he'll be upset if we leave him out."

Draco set his mug on the table and scoffed, "It'll be his own fault, you know..." But the vampire-wizard backed away from the table anyway and walked down the hallway to the living room. He stood there for a brief moment, just gazing at the sleeping monster. _He looks so peaceful; how deceiving._

"Alright you terror, you need to wake up. Dinner is afoot!" Draco joked softly, gently nudging Harry with a designer-shoed foot. A barely concealed laugh passed his slightly parted lips. _He's so conked out, he's drooling. How attractive... not!_

Harry mumbled something in his sleep before a crease in his brow formed as he started to whine softly, "No 'Mione..."

The blond knew that if Harry didn't wake up right now, there was going to be a very nasty scene to be played out. Trying to be mindful of Harry's human status, Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders and started to shake him hard enough to cause a disturbance. "Harry, you need to wake up. Dinner is ready and you need your medicine."

"What the hell are you on about Malfoy?" Harry groggily asked, "Dinner done?"

"Yeah, you mope. But you need to take your meds first. And just so you know, we have guests and I'm sure Remus would appreciate it if you apologized to one of them."

Draco ran to the upstairs to grab Harry's medicine and before Harry knew it, Draco was in front of him again holding three vials. "Meatloaf and potatoes for dinner," Draco smiled. Harry weakly smiled in return, before rubbing at his face.

"Draco, why couldn't _they_ come?" Harry asked after downing two vials. He picked up the last one, a couple tears strolling down his face, "They would have really liked it here. 'Mione thinks we deserted everyone." Sniffling, Harry drank the last vial, a glowing purple fluid.

Draco didn't answer Harry, opting to wait for Harry to come to his senses when the potions kick in.

It only took a brief moment, a matter of a minute or two, before Harry sighed, "Why didn't my brain make it to the U-S of A?"

-4-

Harry shoved another forkful of potatoes into his mouth, somewhat angry at Draco. Harry didn't want to apologize, but Draco had made sure he did. _"Sam, Harry has something he wants to say to you."_ And with that, Harry was a bit miffed.

The only thing Harry was grateful for, was that his seat was between Jacob and Remus. Harry didn't have a problem with Jacob (even though Jacob was next to Sam), and it really helped that his seat was across Edward's seat. He knew Edward was drinking blood, but it was how the vampire wrapped his luscious, stone lips around the straw and sucked that enamored Harry.

-4-

It was clear as day, Edward heard it through the fog, _'if only he'd just look at me with those golden eyes', _and he automatically looked across the table at Harry. The adorable human smiled timidly, green eyes blinking before they looked down at the plate on the table.

Harry lightly blushed, looking at Edward again, just wishing he knew what to say. Edward was still looking at him though, so his blush gradually became more profound with each passing second. He bit his lip and looked back at his plate, trying not to let his hand shake as he went for some meatloaf. _I don't understand, but I'm not going to fight it. _

Edward nearly lost it when Harry bit his lip. _He's so fragile looking. How does a guy go from raving mad to this, or was it originally the other way around?_

"...actually living in the area as well," Carlisle answered Severus, "While we understand the importance of secrecy, we don't enjoy the nomadic life much. We usually stay in a place for as long as possible before transferring somewhere else. Right now, I work at Forks Hospital as a doctor. I have a lovely wife, Esme, as well as five children." Carlisle affectionately smiled at Edward, "There are Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen, and then Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

Remus grinned, "Sounds like a big coven. Do you know any other abstaining vampires?"

"Oh yes, there is a clan in Denali. As for other ones, either there aren't, or they are nomadic."

"You've sired all of them?" Severus was genuinely curious, despite the drawl in his voice.

"Oh heavens, no! I sired Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice and Jasper found one another before finding us." Another affectionate smile encompassed Carlisle's face as he spoke of his children.

"I was dying from the Spanish Influenza, and somehow my mother knew what Carlisle was; she asked him to save me. I won't lie, there was a moment I was rebellious," Edward felt a smirk tug at the corners of his lips, "but then I learned to accept what has happened."

"How were you rebellious? Skip out on school?" Jacob snorted.

"No," Edward let the smirk take over, "I killed people. I gave into my desire with the delusion that the people I was killing were bad people. They were bad, but after awhile, I was unhappy with what I'd done."

Jacob side-glanced at nothing in particular, "Oh..."

Sam was about to say something, a bit outraged at the Cullen's confession, but then remembered that it was long ago and they were supposed to be moving forward, not back.

Draco really wanted to know, "Human blood any good? Was gonna bite Harry when I first woke, but a certain wolf stunned me from behind." Draco bit his tongue and smiled playfully at Remus, "I honestly think a crazy Harry-vampire would be more entertaining."

"Draco, you really don't want to go there. After all, at least my grandchildren, created by vampire-ferrets, aren't _stuffed animals_," Harry felt so proud of himself. He sneaked a glance at Jacob, then looked back at Draco. Draco's mouth was agape, eyes wide.

"Why do you think you can hold something against me, when you're the unstable one who dreamt it up in the first place?!" Draco huffed.

Harry cupped his hands around his mouth, and mouthed out "your room".

"Damn it, Harry!" It dawned on Draco that he forgot that Harry knew about his stuffed animals. He really thought Harry was just bringing up his crazy dream, forgetting about implications. _And here I thought that all died in my human life, too._

"Don't you two start now," Remus reprimanded softly.

"Then tell Malfoy to stop lying about me being crazy," Harry said, feeling a tad indignant.

"But that would be lying," Draco was smug.

"You're perfectly good at that," Harry shot back.

"I've turned over a new leaf; let the truth set you free," Draco could tell Harry was getting angry, but he didn't care.

"More like stone, and you're nothing but a heartless, cold, uncaring bastard; and 'Mione and Ron and everybody was right," Harry threw a fork at Draco before storming out of the kitchen, running up the stairs to his room.

"At least I don't hear shit!" Draco yelled after him, before leaving out the back door, just as angry.

Severus patted a napkin against his mouth, muttering an apology. Remus sighed as he stood up and grabbed Harry's nearly empty plate and Draco's empty mug, "They have spats like this all the time."

-4-

Harry was livid. He paced around his room, counting his fingers and trying his best not to cry. Draco and he were supposed to be friends now, right? _Then why is he being such an ass?!_

"_Harry, you know why, don't you?" Ginny's voice fluttered in his head, "He's always been jealous."_

"_No, Gin, I don't think that's it. Maybe I am overreacting?" Harry bit his lip, sitting on the ground next to Ginny, "He was just cracking a joke at first, yeah?"_

"_No, Harry," Ron was suddenly there, taking Ginny's place, "Malfoy is evil. He's always been evil. And now he's a vampire. He called you crazy! What the hell is up with that?"_

"_Ron, I thought you guys liked him now," Harry felt a few tears escape him, "Why can't you all get along?"_

"_Harry," Hermione smiled, "I think it's just that old habits die hard."_

"_Mione, you've always been sensible..."_

Harry could hear sobbing, and he realized it was he who was crying. "Oh 'Mione..."

"No, but will I do?" Draco asked from the window. He slowly let himself in, never taking his eyes off Harry.

"Draco, I'm sorry," Harry gushed. He rushed at Draco, hugging his midsection and crying.

Draco rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Harry, trying his best to console him, "I'm sorry too. I don't know why you need to get so sensitive. You're not really a woman, are you?"

Harry laughed, "'Mione and Ginny are mad you said that, you know."

"I was just joking around," Draco rested his stone chin on Harry's messy locks, finding it very awkward that he didn't know how to respond to Harry's deceased friends. _Yes, because I'm forgetting all that hard teaching on etiquette surrounding how-to-deal-with-your-basket-case's-deceased-friends-that-live-in-his-head._

"I know that Hermione forgives you. Ginny and Ron need some time," Harry sighed, "I don't know why Ginny is so upset. She's been mad at me since we met those guys earlier."

"Maybe she is jealous of Edward," Draco said, amused. _Why am I getting all excited about this nonexistent girl's misery? And for hell's sake, she's already dead..._ "Oh, Harry, you are making my head spin."

"She said the same thing about you."

"Why would I be jealous of you and Edward?"

"No, because I'm alive," Harry whispered. Suddenly, another wave of tears assaulted his face.

"That's just it, Harry," Draco forced Harry's red-rimmed eyes to look at his, "I feel more alive now, than I did when I had a beating heart. So you tell Ginny that she needs to shut up." _Oh hell, now I'm arguing with _his_ voices. Happy house, I think I'd like to stay for awhile myself..._

"Do you really feel better now?" Draco almost had trouble hearing the brunet, even with his vampire-strengthened hearing.

"Yeah, yes I do."

"Remember when I asked you to take me home, during the," Harry held his breath, tears trailing flushed cheeks, "the funeral?"

"Yeah..." Draco's eyebrows creased, wondering if Harry was going to bring up the question again.

"Have you thought about it? You said at the table..." Harry was cut off, "I won't do it, Harry. It was a joke. I said it the first time, and I'll say it again, I won't turn you into a vampire. I just won't. You survived. Don't ruin that. I seriously think that would be a slap to everyone's, who died and fought for you, face."

Draco squeezed Harry closer to him, "I know things are hard for you, but don't give up. We're trying to get you help that you need."

"You don't get it, though," Harry sniffed, "_he's always there._"

"Who is?"

"He says he didn't die."

"Who didn't?"

"Voldemort..."

"Harry..."

"And Ginny says she isn't dead either."

"Harry..."

"What? She told me that if she was dead, she'd let me know..."

-4-end-4-

_AN: Again, I apologize for the monstrosity I call a delay. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If I don't get the next chapter up within a week, I apologize in advance..._

_Thank you everyone for your support!_

_-Ai_


	8. Lie to Me Pt 1

-4-

Never Let Me Go – Chapter Four – Lie to Me Pt. 1

Written by Ai Neko Yokai

-4-

_It's the voice inside that haunts me, keeps me awake. But who knew it'd be the voice that was my own that would shut it up? No one knew, because that'd be impossible and completely untrue. Lie to me, I ask you, lie to me and tell me I'm really free._

-4-

Draco sat in his seat at the table, "Sorry about that, everyone."

He looked over at Remus and Severus, "I really think we should pressure the doctor for a sooner date."

"What's going on?" Severus sighed.

"I'll give you an update on the basket case later," Draco flicked his wrist and a snack-sized bag of bloodchews flew over to him. "Oh, chocolate, how I love you..."

Jacob snorted softly into his can of coke, smiling a bit at Draco. _Edward, get out of my head. These thoughts are private._

Edward bowed his head a bit, but looked at Jacob with an eyebrow raised. His lips teased a smile, knowing Jacob was jonesing for some ice action of any kind, just as long as he could be near Draco.

If Draco could blush, he would. The way how Jacob looked at him was indescribable. The only word close would be to say that it was intense. It were as if there were thousands upon thousands of strings, mere pieces of thread, shooting out of those deep brown eyes and cementing every minuscule movement into his brain. _If it weren't for the fact that I'm undeniably attracted to him, I'd find that thought a bit disturbing. So, for now, I'm going to peg him as romantically charming. Yes,_ Draco slowly slid a chocolate bloodchew between pale, lifeless lips, _he can be my romantically-charming, russet-skinned wolf._

Carlisle really wanted to ask about Harry's mental health, but knew it would be too rude. Instead, he grabbed another bloodchew off his plate and tossed it in his mouth. _Perhaps they'll let me take some home?_

"Remus," Sam finally spoke up, "if you wouldn't mind, the next time you change into a wolf, would my pack be allowed to attend?"

Draco laughed, "Only if you all will play tag."

The true werewolf chuckled a bit, "I don't mind, to be honest. It isn't necessary to play tag, _Draco_." Remus let out another chuckle, "I truly don't mind the company." He looked over at Carlisle, "Your family is welcome to come too. I won't bite." Remus winked, feeling like he's starting to get a good feel for his current company.

Carlisle laughed along with the rest of the table, "I'm sure they would all like to."

Edward stood up from the table, "I'll go get them."

"Or we could just call them?" Carlisle lightly suggested, trying not to laugh, "One phone call, they'll all be here, yes?"

Sam looked over at Jacob, "Do you want to get the pack, or should I?"

-4-

Harry could hear faint whispers, mostly outraged that Draco knew. _But he knew before. Is it because he now believes me, or is it because he now feels like he has proof I'm crazy?_

"_He's going to make us go away, you know," Ginny hotly argued, "You wanted us gone, didn't you Harry? Why else were we left behind?!"_

"_No, Ginny, I love you," Harry sobbed._

"_No you don't. I saw how you looked at that... that... that vampire! He's dead, Harry! What are you? Were your relatives right? Are you a freak?! Taking a liking to walking corpses, you must be sick!" Ron screamed._

"_Oh, Ron!" Hermione sighed, "Harry isn't sick. He might be a backstabber, and we might've been betrayed..." Hermione trailed off, pointedly looking at Harry. "But he's no necrophiliac."_

"_Oh, gee, thanks 'Mione," Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't even know this Edward, and you all already are jumping down my throat. Just stop it, please?!"_

_There was a strange wind caressing Harry's face. At first, it was sort of comforting, hugging him. It wasn't enjoyable for too long, though, when the wind picked up at tumultuous speeds, threatening to choke Harry._

_But then, Harry heard it again. A voice he'd always dreaded, the name he wish would be forgotten._

_'Harry...'_

"_NO!" Harry screamed, thrashing his body on the decaying ground. The skies turned an ugly shade of green. His three friends went from just standing there, staring at him, to slowly melting into the ground. Looks of horror overtook their faces, mouths agape, and all that was left of them were their corpses, imprinted in the ground._

_There was laughter, raucous laughter, that pounded Harry's ears and assaulted Harry's head. "Harry, Harry, Harry... When will you learn? I. Can. Not. Die."_

"_I"_

"_Am"_

"_Inside"_

_The laughter stopped, the skies cleared, and in that instant, Harry was alone in a rather normal looking meadow._

_But then a gentle breeze blew past Harry, and in a careful breath, a nearly inaudible whisper:_

"_You."_

-4-

Carlisle and Edward sat in the living room with Jacob and their hosts, patiently waiting for Sam and the others to show up.

Draco was about to try and strike up a conversation with Jacob, when Harry came running down the stairs, terrified.

"Draco, go get the bright pink vial," Severus immediately commanded. He could see that Harry was having some sort of hallucination, one that hit harder than the medicine could cushion. "Remus, I'll take care of this. You're too riled up because of the moon. Did you remember to take your wolfsbane?"

"Yes, Severus, I did." Remus snapped. He quickly apologized, "Sorry..."

"I'll handle Harry," Severus grabbed the pink vial from Draco, who had returned when Remus said sorry, "Draco, bring Harry to the kitchen, please."

Carlisle had a very strong urge to help, the doctor inside wanting to know what he can do, but he refrained, remembering that this was not his place. He watched as Remus loosely scratched his head with tense fingers, making him wonder even more why Harry was the way he was. _What happened, I wonder?_

Edward tried to piece together what was running through Remus's mind and Harry's mind, but both had muddled thoughts, nothing specific. Trying not to be annoyed or upset, it bugged him that he couldn't read Severus's thoughts or Draco's. _I thought I couldn't only read Bella's..._ Edward let out an inaudible sigh; thinking of her hurt.

"But no! He's here! Can't you hear?" Harry screamed. The guests knew Harry must be frantic, the panic in his voice very evident. "Taunting, taunting, taunting, Draco, tell him to shut up!"

Harry ran back into the room, tears trailing down a very red face. He was pulling at his hair, shaking his head. Draco picked him up and hauled him up the stairs, not looking too happy.

Severus strolled into the room, lips pursed into a thin line, "I'm going to go floo Doctor James. See if we can get Harry a more appropriate examination."

"Was it just audio?" Remus tentatively asked.

"Yes."

"Who does he think that is here?" Remus was a bit scared to know.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, before saying quietly, "Voldemort."

-4-

"Draco, he won't stop," Harry clutched desperately to Draco's shirt, "I can't get rid of him, can I?"

Draco didn't know what to say. _Why does Harry have to make positive things so negative in his life? Don't get me wrong, I know this isn't his fault, but he had to have pissed off some god in a past-life to be dealt this life!_

"Harry, what exactly is Voldemort," Draco had to suppress a shudder, _he may be dead, but he still terrifies me_, "saying to you?" Draco thought back to the conversation Harry and he had had only about an hour before.

Harry bit his lip, sniffing, "He's saying that he's still here. That he's not dead. That's he's actually _inside_ me."

"That sounds scary, I'll give you that," Draco murmured as he pulled Harry into a tighter hug, "But you killed him and he's dead. He's dead, Harry, as in he isn't coming back."

"Am I really going crazy?" Harry asked, whispering.

"I wouldn't really say crazy," _yes, yes I would!, _"but I'd say that you are probably having a mental breakdown. A long—very long—mental breakdown."

"Is that why I have to take the potions? To help make sure that I get better?" The brunet bit his lip, wondering if he should then be honest and say that the medicine isn't working. _If I really am 'losing it', then maybe the potions aren't working because they are the wrong ones?_

Draco was startled. He hadn't let the thought cross his mind that Harry didn't even _understand_ why he was taking the potions. _That could possibly be why he was so against them in the first place..._

"Yeah," the vampire took in a breath he didn't need, "I only call you crazy because sometimes you act that way. But it's only a joke, I don't really think you're crazy. I didn't think that you didn't know why..." _One might've thought that hearing and seeing dead people would be a clue, but okay, we'll let denial slide this time._

"Um," Harry coughed a bit then licked his lips, "I think I need to be honest with you."

"Excuse me?" There were a million thoughts crossing the blond's mind. '_Is this all just a gimmick?'_ was the most profound thought.

"The medicine doesn't work all that well..." Harry closed his eyes, expecting a storm of trouble.

"What do you mean? After a few minutes you calm down." Draco was confused, to say the least.

"Yeah, they calm me down, but it doesn't stop the voices and it doesn't always stop my friends," Harry felt a few hot water droplets glide down.

"Like, the medicine helps me fight off the bad feelings, but I'm always talking to my friends. It's just that on bad days, _he_ pops in and makes them all turn," a sob escaped Harry. The thought of seeing his friends melt the way they did, burned in his memory. "They aren't my friends though, right? _He_ makes them look rotten, rotted, decayed... _dead_."

"No, they aren't your friends Harry. Rather," Draco tried to think of a better way to phrase it, as to not upset Harry, "_those_ people aren't your friends. Once, yes, they were. But now, Harry, they are gone and whatever is talking to you, they aren't your friends. If anything, your mind made them up so you wouldn't have to miss them. As for why Voldemort is there, maybe it is because you're too afraid to let go."

"I don't want to keep Voldemort, but I would have liked to keep my friends," Harry wiped away some lingering tears, bright green eyes looked up at Draco.

"I didn't mean it that way. You knew your friends for your whole time at Hogwarts. And you knew Voldemort your whole time there too, unfortunately. I think you don't know how to function, _live_, without them," Draco hoped what he was saying wasn't going to hurt Harry any further. _If we were younger, oh hell yeah, but not now..._

"I miss them," Harry softly stated, "I realized that if I act like they're still here, and that if I don't think of them in the past-tense, I don't hurt as much and I don't, um, act out?" His brows furrowed together a moment, before nodding, "Yeah, I think that would be how to call it."

"Is that why you snoop in my room?"

Sheepishly, Harry answered, smiling, "Yeah. I wanted to show them that you aren't bad anymore. Ron really likes that you have Chudley Canon posters. Hermione and Ginny think that your stuffed animals are cute."

Draco cringed. _The stuffed animals were bad enough, but he knows about the Chudley Canon posters too?! Shit..._

"I'm just a bit upset that I haven't heard from Sirius since we moved," Harry bit the right corner of his lips, "I hope he isn't mad at us for moving."

Draco tried to understand what Harry was rambling about, and it then clicked, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind us stopping, hell, even staying at Grimmauld when we decide to visit everyone."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, smiling at Draco. "Thank you," he mouthed.

In a weak moment, Draco bent down and icicle lips connected with warm skin, "I'm going to go downstairs now, and let Remus and Severus know that you're feeling a bit better. I think you should probably get some rest. You can meet everyone later."

Harry watched Draco walk away, oddly disappointed that the kiss was on the forehead.

-4-

"How's he?" Remus asked, there was a bite in his tone as he was starting to struggle against the impending moonlight. They all were currently outside, waiting to witness a true werewolf transform.

The other vampires were a bit nervous, worried that this was some sort of ruse. But when Draco came outside, they did feel a bit better.

"He and I had a short talk. Turns out, he was fighting his meds because he didn't understand why he needed them," Draco shrugged his shoulders, "There is a bit more, but we can talk about it later. Either way, he is feeling better but he's going to stay inside tonight."

Looking to the moon that was starting to take over the daylight, Remus sighed in relief, "That's good to know. Severus, you should introduce Draco," cracking his head a bit, he flexed his back a little, "it's gonna start."

Severus motioned over at the Cullens, "Next to Carlisle is his wife, Esme. The pixie, there, is Alice and her husband, Jasper. Next to Edward, is Rosalie and her husband, Emmett."

Draco shook hands with them all, interested at how dynamically different they all were. His attention was then brought over to the wolves.

It wasn't Severus who introduced them, however, it was Jacob, "I've got this one," Jacob said, smiling at Draco.

Sam quirked an eyebrow, wondering what has Jacob so excited. He stayed silent, choosing to eyeball Remus.

Jacob walked over toward Draco, loving the fact he had a perfectly valid excuse to stand so close to the beautifully pale creature, "Hey."

"Hey," Draco smiled back, nodding his head.

"Oh, yeah," Jacob cleared his throat, using his fingers to point, "We have Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah. Leah is the only female shifter we have. There are more in our pack, but we didn't want to overcrowd the area. And then, there is also the fact that they are currently on patrol."

Remus made a grunt noise, the transformation starting. Everyone watched, in awe, as Remus's limbs grew and shaped. His face warped and before anyone could comprehend completely, Remus was standing there not as a man, but a werewolf. He looked up to the moon and howled, basking in his heightened senses; basking in the power he felt with a pack surrounding him. It was clear; he wasn't part of their pack, but he was the alpha. He was strongest.

"Wow," Jacob huffed, fighting the urge to bow, "insanely intense."

"What is?"

"The urge to just honor him," Sam said, breathless. It was one thing to see Remus far away as a werewolf, but another thing entirely when so close. Unable to withstand the intensity as the two alpha shifters were, Paul, Leah, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Seth all shifted and bowed. In unison, Remus and the lowly members of the pack all howled at the moon and ran into the woods that resided behind the house. Sam laughed and transformed, running after them.

Rosalie squeezed Emmett's hand, worried that Remus was going to attack. Draco just smiled at them, "Unlike other werewolves, Remus takes the wolfsbane potion so he can keep his humanity."

"What's this wolfsbane?" Esme kindly questioned.

"It is a potion for werewolves. Most werewolves don't take wolfsbane because even if they did, society still treats them as an outcast, an unwelcome member anywhere. The point of wolfsbane is to not stop the transformation from happening, but to help the werewolf keep his mind. Werewolves not on wolfsbane are extremely hostile and wouldn't know the difference between their still-human friend and an enemy. With the wolfsbane, though, Remus knows who you are even in his werewolf form. He knows not to attack you. The only time non-wolves need to be worried, is if Remus doesn't take his wolfsbane potion," Draco turned to look at Remus, who was running right to him.

"Oh, I see," Draco held his arms out and Remus pounced on him, careful that his claws don't scratch.

The Cullen family felt fearful, until they noticed that things were okay.

Draco grabbed Remus around the torso and flipped the position, as well as himself, so his belly was laying on Remus's back. "Wolf riding!"

Remus shook his body, knocking Draco forcibly off. He then ran toward the trees again, howling. The rest of the pack, again, towing behind him.

Jacob felt another smile tug his lips, "I take it you play with him often?"

"Actually, it's a somewhat new thing. I haven't been a vampire too long and this makeshift family only started about a... month or month and a half ago..." Draco was sure it was at least a month, but he couldn't be too sure if it was a little more just under two months.

Draco looked over at Severus, who was currently talking to the Cullen family. Jacob looked over that way too, catching Edward's smirking eyes, before looking away. _Damn you, bloodsucker..._

-end-4b-end-

_AN: I hope you all enjoyed this little bit. _

_Next chapter 4.c, Hear Me Please Pt. 2. Harry decides he wants to join the fun._


End file.
